


Fated

by john4jae



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Camp Half-Blood (Percy Jackson), M/M, Memory Loss, OT21 (NCT), Percy Jackson References, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Rick Riordan Demigod Universe | Riordanverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23566420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/john4jae/pseuds/john4jae
Summary: Johnny wanted a normal demigod life, but an “Ice Boy” arrives and suddenly, “normal” is a foreign word.A (not so) Percy Jackson/Camp Half Blood NCT AU that no one asked for.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 18
Kudos: 76





	1. Eros

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me this is my first fanfiction on AO3 so idk how this works.  
> Also cross-posted in AFF, see notes at the end!  
> Feedbacks would be much appreciated uwu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A boy, inside a freezer, let that sink in...

Johnny is your average demigod, he attends the camp during the summer, and lives a normal life when in school, he’s a junior and is currently spending the last day of class before summer break, he’s attending an all-boys school and his female friends are mostly demigods. “Youngho-ya, what should we do in camp this year?” Taeyong asked him, wrapping an arm around the taller. “Well you know, probably abide the rules huh?” he raised an eyebrow and Taeyong pouted, crossing his arms. What a baby Johnny thought. Lee Taeyong is his neighbor and a fellow demigod, a son of Aphrodite, he is a pretty boy, thus making him a popular student in their district, Taeyong is a good student but a mischievous camper, he’s one of the kids who sneaks in mortal snacks through Hermes kids, but Johnny still lets it go since he also does the same (sometimes). 

“Johnny, are you all packed? I’ll have to send you off tonight since I have to go to a forum in Busan tomorrow” Mrs. Seo checked his bags, Johnny just nodded, still playing a mobile game.

“I’m sorry buddy, I know mom lacks a lot, but please understand”

“Yes ma’am, I know, I love you mom”

“Aw come on, give me a hug” his mom opened her arms, Johnny quickly hugged back.

The way to the Korean branch of Camp Half blood is always the same, a full car ride to Gyeonggi-do, the mountain on the east, a little hike and you will soon see the shiny and glittery borders of the camp that protects everyone from the monsters. His mom dropped him off by the foot of the mountain, it takes an hour walk to reach the borders, Johnny packed light since he had his stuff in camp already. When Johnny reached camp, Mark was already there, a son of Poseidon, it’s too dangerous for him so he resides in the camp. The younger ran to him and tackled him with a hug. “Hyung! You came a day earlier than the others! I was so bored living alone here! Thank you for coming here!” Mark was overly excited, Chiron just chuckled and let the two have their little reunion.

“Hyung, I was worried that I’ll die of loneliness, really thank you, by the way, where’s Taeyong hyung?” Mark asked as Johnny was unpacking inside the Ares cabin.

“Oh, he’ll come by tomorrow, my mom had something to do so I came here a bit earlier”

“Hyung, let’s have fun this year okay?”

“Of course kiddo”

That night, the two boys decided to sleep together, they had to wake up early to greet the campers and the newbies. Chiron was up and early,proudly wearing his camp shirt as he stood by the camp borders, Johnny and Mark soon followed, familiar faces started entering, greeting the two boys. “Hey Johnny!” Irene Bae, a daughter of Aphrodite, greeted him, Johnny waved back, soon, Taeyong and Yuta came running to tackle Johnny down with a huge hug, making Mark giggle. Once most of the campers have settled down, Chiron made everyone group up in the amphitheatre for a quick welcome message. “Settle down now children, Hello, I am Chiron, the camp’s protector and councilor, I want you guys to have fun as well as hone your skills, you are all growing and we never want any of you to get hurt, enjoy this year and do well for your future” it was a quick and everyone cheered as they made their way to the pavilion. In the pavilion, they were serving roast beef and peas, everyone made sure to offer food to their parents, the newbies were shocked and lost but the Hermes cabin was welcoming and adopted everyone well.

“Johnny, let’s have a talk after your breakfast” Chiron suddenly patted Johnny’s back, the boy just nodded as his siblings looked at him weirdly

“Probably about the stables” Johnny just grinned, making the youngsters chuckle, Mark was reading a book while eating alone, Taeyong and Yuta waved at him from their tables. This is another normal camp year.

Johnny, Mark and a two-year camper, Kim Doyoung, met up coincidentally in the big house. “Uhm...Chiron told-” Mark was about to explain when Chiron coughed “I summoned the three of you here to deliver Eros’s bow to his lair, the man is too busy in Olympus and he wants to keep the weapon here on earth for safekeeping, the lair is in Daegu, you will all leave tonight” Chiron briefly explained and handed a matchbox to Johnny, of course, a matchbox is something too common. Doyoung is a nice boy, a smart one, he’s a son of Athena and Taeil’s (Cabin Counselor) right hand, the second-in-command. Mark shrugged and he and Johnny went to practice a bit as Doyoung returned to his studies. The two did some swordplay until it was sunset and they were packed to leave. “Be careful, we need to return it fast okay? Get here as soon as you can” Chiron patted their backs.

Daegu was a bit far so the two had to get back to Seoul and take the KTX. The three were well-aware that stepping outside the camp was dangerous. Doyoung was enthusiastic though “That’s the Seoul library! I really like hanging out in that place” he pointed, Mark and Johnny just shrugged and nodded, they settle down in the KTX, they packed some food in case they get hungry, Johnny kept the item safe as they made their way to Daegu. They had naps in between the train ride, it was around 2am when they reached Daegu, the three decided to just go straight ahead as Chiron instructed them to be quick, with the help of Doyoung’s GPS, they found themselves standing outside an abandoned grocery store.

“Grocery store, really” Mark looked around, Doyoung smiled and opened the door.

“Okay boys, don’t touch anything, let’s just put this in the cash register, as instructed.” Johnny told the two, he looked around and opened the register, safely locking it with Hephaestus’ forged lock from Olympus. 

It was quiet until Mark knocked on something. “Hyung, the freezer is working, the door is cold” he told Johnny, Doyoung knocked on the metallic door, a faint smoke of cold air can be seen on the foot of the door. “Oh come on, it’s none of our busine-Mark don’t open that!” Johnny quickly unsheathed his sword when the door slowly creaked open. “Mark, get behind me, you too Do” the two younger quickly hid behind Johnny as he slowly opened the door, it was cold and dark inside the freezer. Johnny reached for the switch and the sudden bright light made them flinch and blink a few times. When Johnny opened his eyes, the scene shocked him, there was an unconscious boy on the corner of the freezer. “H-hyung, is he..dead?” Mark was hugging his own body, the temperature is too low for this boy who’s only wearing a plain white shirt and ripped jeans. 

“Apparently, he’s not, but he’s too damn cold, let’s get him out of here” Doyoung checked the boy’s pulse, Johnny brushed the boy’s hair, he looked like he was simply sleeping.

“But Chiron only told us to deliver the matchbox”

“Hyung, a living boy is trapped here, we have to help him” Mark told him, Doyoung nodded.

Johnny had no choice, he just had to agree. To avoid suspicion from mortals, the trio decided to call Gray Sisters’ Taxi, a very very fast taxi company in Olympus, composed of three rotting women sharing one eye, sounds dangerous? Yes. Do they need it? Yes. With the help of Doyoung, they booked a service. “Oh my God! Why is that boy here?” one of the sisters screamed, pointing the unknown boy “Do you know him?” Mark asked, the three quickly looked away and screamed “NO” Johnny was pissed, something is off here. “We will take you back the fastest, you can even have this ride for free, just go quickly!” Johnny was not sure now, the boy’s head was leaning on his shoulder, he’s got one arm around his waist while Mark was searching for anything on the boy’s pockets. The sisters didn’t even charge them when they got off the foot of camp. 

“I found a couple of drachmas on his pocket, probably not a mortal for sure” Mark told the two, Johnny carried the boy on his back as they climbed the mountain, the boy was just a little bit shorter than him, meaning he is not that small.

“What do we tell Chiron?”

“We can just tell him we saved him on our way back”

“You know what Kim Doyoung, you are a genius” Johnny praised the son of Athena

“Of course”

And as they thought, the boy was able to get through the borders just like every other camper. “Oh my gods, what happened?” Luckily, Wendy and Donghyuck, both children of Apollo, were near the borders. “Need to get warm, he’s too cold, we rescued him on our way back from a small errand” Doyoung told Wendy, they all went to the infirmary. “This is so weird, his skin is cold but his temperature is an average person’s, is he even partly human?” Wendy stared at the sleeping boy curiously. The boy flinched and slowly opened his eyes “Oh hi, what’s your name? I’m Wendy, you’re in-”

“Eros?”

“Huh? Are you looking for Mr. Eros?”

“You’re in Camp Half blood” Doyoung explained

“We rescued you, are you feeling better?”

“Eros”

All the boy said was Eros before going back to sleep, which was weird, how is he connected to Eros?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls leave some feedbacks, thank youu


	2. Snow in July

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was the boy, he was barefoot and his footsteps were icy, the ground freezing on any form of contact

“Eros”

Johnny is speechless as they watch the boy close his eyes back to sleep. Johnny knew something was up the moment they found the boy locked in that freezer, Donghyuck just smiled to lighten up the mood “Maybe his name is Eros guys, let’s not overthink right now, I will look after him for now, you guys can go back to your usual routine” Donghyuck scratched his forehead, Mark patted his back as slowly, everyone left the infirmary until Johnny and Donghyuck were all alone. “Hyung, did you tell Chiron about him? I’m pretty sure Chiron will be in shock” Donghyuck told Johnny, the taller shook his head as he stared at the boy. There was something weird about the boy, his skin was pale white, he had jet black hair, his face would have the same level as Aphrodite kids, yet he doesn’t radiate the charm that they have, he just simply looks pretty. No trace of any goddess of love and beauty, some people must be lucky then, 

“So, do you mind telling me what you brought back with you” Chiron was fast, oh boy he sure was. Johnny was once again summoned, along with Mark and Doyoung.

“Chiron I-” Mark tried to cover them back but Johnny held his arm.

“I saw him on the freezer in Eros’s lair, I thought he was dying so I told them that we should take him here, he was freezing and unconscious and didn’t seem to be a mortal so we took the chance, I will take all the blame for this” Johnny explained

“Very well, the gods have been busy lately, Olympus has been closed and none have heard of them, I will have to personally ask Eros about the boy, but for now, he will have to stay here, under our care, thank you for being honest with me, boys” Chiron patted their backs.

“Do you think that guy has some eerie business with the gods? Why would they lock him up like that” Doyoung told the two, pondering as they got out of the big house

“Well guys, for now, let’s just wait for him to wake up and ask him questions, I guess” Johnny patted their backs.

It’s the annual Friday Capture-the-Flag and Ares kids are the most competitive, being the councilor of the cabin, Johnny had more burden than any of the kids. “Hey Seo, we have to win alright?” a fellow Ares kid, Kim Taehyung, patted his back. Johnny just smiled and gave him a thumbs up. Johnny was in-charge of training the younger kids how to use swords, although it’s a friendly game, the winners have an advantage of skipping heavy chores for a week, none of them wanted to clean the stables, of course. “Hey, we’ll win this time” Ryujin, a daughter of Athena, teasingly kicked Johnny’s butt, Joohyun chuckled while watching the two, one of the younger campers, Park Jisung, slowly approached Johnny. “Hyung, can you please teach me swordplay?” he shyly asked, Jisung is a son of Hermes and is considered Johnny’s son. 

“Aw no, how can I resist my child?” he ruffled the boy’s hair, 

“Hyung, I heard we will be teammates tonight, I am so excited!” Jisung cheered, Johnny cooed, Jisung is the most adorable boy.

“Hyung will look after you, so make hyung proud, okay?” Johnny rubbed the boy’s nape, making the younger giggle.

After a bit of Greek history class by Moon Taeil, the sunset approached the horizon, Johnny made sure to visit the infirmary, the boy is still unconscious. Johnny sighed as he washed up before dinner, Hyuck is an ace player of Apollo kids so Wendy was in-charge of looking after the sick kids as CTF took place, Johnny and Hyuck would be teammates tonight, Taeyong and Yuta from Aphrodite kids will also be Johnny’s enemies. Dinner was skewered lamb with green peppers. Of course, Koreans have to eat rice, even the food in camp fits their palate. Kimchi is freshly made by the Demeter kids who are great at gardening and harvesting. Led by Kim Jungwoo, the camp’s softest boy.

“Alright campers, before we start the game, remember that this is a friendly fight, no foul play, no intentionally hurting each other, have fun and develop your skills through this FRIENDLY competition” Chiron announced from the speakers, Johnny’s team was positioned in the northern part of the camp, Taeyong’s team is in the south, led by Bae Joohyun.

“Start!” Chiron blew the horn, kids cheered as they ran through the woods, most of the kids targeted Johnny but the boy was experienced enough to knock them back or dodge their attacks.

“Johnny, the left wing is broken!” Taehyung shouted as kids were getting thrown down by a kid from Dionysus' cabin, Bangchan. Johnny’s size is not far from Bangchan so he knows that the boy has strength.

“Taehyung, keep the middle wing intact, I’ll get to the left wing!” he shouted back, tackling a couple of Athena kids. 

The left wing has the shortest path to the red team’s flag, Johnny met Bangchan in the middle of the forest, the younger bowed “It’s an honor to fight you hyung” the boy smirked. Johnny bowed and held his sword tightly “Let’s be fair then” Johnny ran, being the offensive this time, Bangchan had the same strength of blocking the attack as well. The only sound echoing through the forest was their swords clashing, even some campers nearby stopped their feet just to watch two of the best warriors neck-on-neck. The duel was going well and Johnny was in advantage when a snowflake fell in between them, making the two of them stop.

“Snow? In June?” Bangchan looked at Johnny, the kids looked at the sky, it was snowing.

“The ice of fire…” a boy from Demeter cabin, Hwang Renjun commented, Johnny’s blood ran cold, the prophecy? But it was years ago, they said it was one of the prophecies that never happened in the past, so why now?

“Hey, the ground is freezing” Taehyung ran to the scene, stomping his feet on the slowly freezing ground.

“What the hell is going on Johnny” Taeyong asked him, there were soft footsteps approaching the area.

It was the boy, he was barefoot and his footsteps were icy, the ground freezing on any form of contact, Wendy was running after him. “H-hey, who’s that kid?” Taehyung asked, Johnny walked to the boy, holding his shoulders “Make this stop, what are you doing?” he shook his shoulder, the boy looked at him blankly “Stop, whatever you are, just stop this” Johnny murmured. “Eros, where did he go?” the boy asked him, Johnny is just as confused, Chiron’s hooves can be heard across the forest. “Keep your hands on your back” Chiron pointed his sword on the boy’s neck “Johnny, let him go, this is a wrong decision, to have kept him here” Chiron sighed, Johnny slowly pulling his hands away. 

“Eros has been missing, and this boy is the last person who saw him here, Olympus can’t contact Eros just after he gave the mission” Chiron whispered to Johnny.

“Oh no, his mom is Khione, the goddess who was one of Gaea’s pawns on the battles in the U.S branch” Ryujin gasped.

“Jaehyun, you have the right to remain silent” Chiron tied the boy’s hands, startling the other kids, mostly Johnny, how can an innocent-looking lad be the prime suspect of a god’s disappearance?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave down comments if you can, idk if this fic is good or not uwu


	3. Jaehyun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eros has been missing, the camp takes action on how to handle the sudden problem as eyes are on them, knowing they took in a possible culprit for the god's whereabouts.

Surprisingly, “Jaehyun” did not move at all, letting Chiron tie his hands and cover his eyes with a blindfold. It was an unspoken protocol of the camp, to maximize the enemy’s loss of senses, but the boy did give out an eerie feeling, the fact that he manipulated the camp’s weather, disturbing the golden fleece’s abilities, makes him even scarier. Campers backed away, the councilors slowly leading the campers back to their designated cabins, the event will be temporarily postponed due to unforeseen circumstances. Mark, Doyoung and Johnny, along with Wendy and Hyuck, were all called to report to the big house. 

“So, explain what happened” Chiron crossed his arms, the snow stopped falling but the melting flakes were still visible, most campers were allowed to go back to their usual evening routines as Jaehyun was kept inside the big house.

“Well, we did find him in the freezer, but we didn’t know what happened because he was unconscious” Johnny, being the oldest, explained for the younger ones.

“Right now, I can’t take him to Olympus due to the internal conflicts of the gods, Olympus is chaotic, Hermes' messengers sent a letter about a temporary ban of communication between Olympus and Halfblood camps all over the world" Chiron explained, sighing, Johnny and the rest couldn't even look at Chiron.

"Were we...the reason for this?" Hyuck asked shyly, Chiron couldn't stay mad at his kids, what they did was not good, but he knew the kids just wanted to help.

Chiron patted Hyuck's head, the boy was kept in a soundproof room, no contact to anyone outside. "He's a son of Khione?" Doyoung asked, raising his hand "Well, for now, he might be, anyway Hyuck and Wendy can go now, the three of you will stay here" Hyuck and Wendy bowed before leaving, Hyuck looking at them with worried eyes. Chiron signalled the two to follow him inside the room, the boy was too calm for someone who's tied up and blindfolded. "Jaehyun" Chiron removed the blindfold and rope on his hands, the boy squinted.

"Eros?" The boy asked, Johnny clenched his fists.

"Where did you take Eros? What did you do to him?" Johnny asked, slowly walking towards the boy

"I...he left" the boy was mumbling, he is confused.

"Jaehyun, tell us, what happened before they found you?" Chiron asked, Jaehyun turned to him.

"He told me he would buy something, and I should stay inside and never leave"

Chiron sighed, the gods are planning on how to execute this boy who barely remembers who he is. "Chiron, excuse my rude behavior, but I don't think this kid is a bad guy" Doyoung raised his hand and Mark nodded. The boy looked at the three of them. "Do you remember anything from your past?" Chiron asked and the boy shook his head. "I can only remember Eros and the grocery store" the boy hugged his knees. 

"This is bad, we can't even interrogate him because he can't remember anything" Johnny told Chiron, the boy looked scared to even glance at the four.

"Your powers, how can you mess with the golden fleece, how can you make it snow inside the camp?" Doyoung asked the boy, but he just shook his head.

"But the ice is gone, hyung, look, no more icy trails on his feet" Mark pointed out.

"I think it was triggered with his emotions, Wendy said he was restless, trying to find Eros when he woke up" Chiron commented, Johnny glared at the boy.

The three were finally dismissed, Chiron decided to call for a camp meeting by dawn, to decide the precautions of such a dangerous amount of power that Jaehyun has. Technically, Johnny never wanted to get involved, yet sadly, he's one of the campers who took the boy here and put the camp in danger. Maybe Hyuck was right, maybe he was being contained instead of locked up. Maybe they made a huge mistake. The meeting was called at 6am, when campers are still asleep, the councilors were all called to the big house, of course, the accomplices were called too. Wendy and Hyuck greeted him with a warm smile, Johnny waved at them. They all sat on a round chair, Chiron is in the middle, a separate table and chairs for the accomplices and the man at question.

"I managed to get some facts about our dear friend here, but I must say, these are facts that he can remember, not entirely reliable." Chiron put on his glasses as he opened his s-Pad, of course, technology. "His name is Jaehyun, he is an acquaintance of Eros, as he said, Eros lived with him for about a week before not returning, he was left on Eros' lair until the quest was sent and the three boys found him and took him here. He happens to be somehow related to an ice deity, we cannot assume Khione without a solid proof so we will treat him like an unknown, he's about 17 years old, he can manipulate ice and snow, as you all have seen last night"

"May I?" Taeil raised his hand for a question and Chiron nodded "Is it possible that he killed Eros?"

"A demigod? I don't think so, Olympus have announced Eros as missing, not dead, we are solely doing this meeting to plan for our next moves to keep this camp safe" everyone looked at Jaehyun, making the boy lower his head.

"Is he a threat?" Irene asked, some of the kids nodded

"He is a threat in a way that he possesses impossibly strong ice ability, the golden fleece could not withstand the power, but after talking to him, I can say that our friend is just confused, he seem to not possess any ill intention to us"

"How can we be sure?" Johnny asked, the other kids agreed to him

"I gave him a knife and told him that he can kill me and escape the camp with no problem, yet I am here" the campers gasped, how can the mighty Chiron do such thing? Jaehyun stared at the table, afraid of all the judging looks.

"I think he is not a threat at all" Jungwoo raised his hand shyly, Jaehyun was startled to hear that. Jungwoo smiled at him "I can sense good intentions, you guys know my nose is not lying when I smell stuff, I don't really know his story, but I don't want him to return to that freezer and be alone for the rest of his life"

Everyone went quiet, Chiron nodded his head, Johnny did not agree, he is a criminal to the gods right now, how can they have compassion? Taeil probably understands him. "I also agree, I think, the best plan for this is to keep him close, we will also benefit, we will have a new camper and we can monitor his every move and also investigate about the missing god, it will be a win-win to both sides" Taeil spoke up, some campers nodded. Irene clapped her hands in glee "Are you sure he's not our brother? He has the Aphrodite looks!" she cheered, making the others laugh "Oh shush it Irene, you and your love for your genes" Seulgi, the councilor of Apollo cabin, pinched Irene's cheek.

"Now, we need to come up with a strategy on how to address this, the Olympus will probably open up in the weeks to come and so far we can't rely on gods about this, if we want to help Jaehyun, we can start by clearing his name, or at least getting evidence that he is the culprit if so, can I ask for that?" Chiron asked everyone, the kids nodded, Johnny could not care less.

"Please don't alienate him, he might have made quite an entrance, we do not tolerate bullying here" Chiron reminded everyone

"Hermes cabin would gladly take him in" Choi Seungcheol raised his hand, Yoon Jeonghan from Iris cabin just rolled his eyes teasingly, making the others laugh.

"The meeting ends here, Seungcheol, give him a tour around"

Johnny clenched his fists, he still doesn't trust the boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a comment about this chappy, need some feedback uwu


	4. Sunshine Camp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyun is just as confused as everyone else, he’s suddenly pulled out of his comfort zone, travelling miles away from Eros’ care.

Jaehyun is just as confused as everyone else, he’s suddenly pulled out of his comfort zone, travelling miles away from Eros’ care. And now people are saying that he killed Eros? Outrageous. He might not know what happened to him, but he sure is positive that he would never hurt someone who treated him with love and care. Eros is a handsome young man, people knew him as Kim Rowoon, he was a god in disguise, interacting with mortals on his little grocery store in the outskirts of Daegu. Eros was loved by everyone in the small neighborhood. Jaehyun can only remember waking up next to Eros and the god tells him small facts like his name, his age, that he is a demigod, and Eros will keep him safe. He can’t remember what happened before that, it was only a few days ago when Eros told him he’ll just go out to buy stocks for the store, he never came back. Jaehyun is hopelessly waiting for Eros to come back.

“You, my friend, welcome to our humble cabin” Choi Seungcheol, a male older than him, showed him a cabin near the woods, it looked run down and it smelled like roasted marshmallows, some kids were looking at them through the window.

“Kids, good morning!” Seungcheol kicked the door down, startling Jaehyun, the other kids were laughing and waving at him from the bunk beds.

“Oy Park Jisung, fix the door later” Seungcheol ruffled the boy’s hair, making the younger whine, some kids sleepily fixed their bunks while some were busy munching a box of choco pie.

“Anyway guys, let’s welcome our new brother from another mother or father, Jaehyun” Seungcheol excitedly introduced him, the kids of the cabin cheered, they all seemed to be hyper and friendly, just like their councilor.

“Lee Chan, come down” a girl pulled a boy who seemed to be around 12 years old as he tried to climb the window.

“So, yeah, we’re a bit chaotic, please don’t mind the kids, feel at home, there’s a vacant bed at the back, put your things away, have fun and shower if you want, breakfast is at eight” Seungcheol led him to the last bunk bed on the room, way back, right next to the wall. 

“Yeri, he is an oppa and is new here, take care of him, okay?” Seungcheol asked the girl sitting on the top bunk, she waved at Jaehyun shyly.

“Hyung, can we please play Nantendo Swatch? Please please please” Jaehyun noticed that most of the kids in the cabin are younger than him.

“One game, then we’ll have to eat breakfast” 

Jaehyun was given five camp shirts, underwears and pants, enough clothes for a week, his clothes from before were freshly washed. He had a small drawer to put his clothes in, a pillow and a blanket, the sun barely reached his bunk so it was dim in his bed, the kids were busy playing with their gadgets. All he had was a silver necklace with a silver wolf pendant. Jaehyun is being hunted down for something he can’t even remember. Seungcheol called everyone for breakfast, Jaehyun didn’t feel right, it’s as if he just simply didn’t belong here. Walking outside was even more stressful, everyone gave him strange stares as if he killed someone, well that’s what they know.

“Hey buddy” Seungcheol was too jolly to even act indifferently

“Hyung, what are you doing?”

“Oh come on, just ignore them, you’re a good guy” he grinned, Jaehyun felt warm, there are still good people here.

Jaehyun was speechless, his “siblings” made sure they stood in front and behind him when they were taking food, they didn’t want him to be awkward. Jisung stood out, he even taught him how the goblets work. They shared stories while eating, they told Jaehyun basic camp rules, Jisung was the brightest when talking about camp, he loved the camp, sharing his stories from his first day to his first quest and his friends. Jaehyun for once found himself smiling, he was just a blank slate when he arrived, now he’s starting to go back to normal. After breakfast, the cabin was tasked to wash the dishes, they were organized, a group was assigned to clean the tables, others were washing and another group was in charge of drying the dishes. The camp had assigned tasks for every camper.

“Seungcheol hyung, what are they doing?” Jaehyun was carrying a tray of plates when he noticed a group of campers standing in line, with the tall guy who rescued him.

“Oh, the Ares kids are in charge of monitoring camp borders, they keep us safe here” Seungcheol explained.

Jaehyun wiped the washed dishes and followed his siblings back to the cabin. The kids were busy putting on their armor, Jaehyun was startled. “Oh by the way Jisung, give our bro a tour around the camp, will you?” Seungcheol asked Jisung, a favor, and the younger, gladly accepted the favor, he seemed to like Jaehyun to even agree to do it instead of their councilor. They first walked through the entrance of the camp, a wooden signboard in Korean that said "Sunshine Camp" but the Greek words below translated "Camp Halfblood, South Korea" Jisung explained. "The golden fleece used to belong in the U.S Camp but the gods agreed to tore it into pieces so every camp will get protection, the legendary Percy Jackson was the man who retrieved it from the giants" Jisung explained "Giants?" Jaehyun's heart skipped a beat, the word seemed so familiar. 

"Here we have the big house, Chiron is the English common name for the camp guardian, but his Korean name is Leeteuk, he's been guarding the camp since they built it here" Jisung pointed the two-story house painted in bright yellow that really, attracts attention.

"The cabins and showers, we have tons of cabins for each patron, minor gods have smaller sized cabins and major gods, like my dad, have bigger cabins" Jisung explained as they walk through cabins, each cabin was built differently, there were flags with different symbols for each cabin.

"The next is the amphitheater, this is where we hold assemblies and have campfires, we usually have weekly announcements here about camp activities and notices" Jisung explained.

"The lava wall is the best! We usually have relays here when training, it's the highlight of Taeil hyung's Camplympics!" Jisung pointed a tall structure, steam coming off of the top and lava flowing down like a waterfall 

"Here, let's go to the armory" Jisung pulled him to the armory where a fellow camper was organizing a pile of armors.

The boy had bleached blonde hair, he looked like a foreigner. "Jeno hyung, can I get an armor set for Jaehyun hyung?" Jisung asked the boy, Jeno looked at Jaehyun and smiled, his eyes disappearing. "Hyung I will have to measure your limbs, okay?" Jaehyun nodded, after a few minutes of measuring and a couple of metallic armors falling at the back of the room, Jeno gave him a set of bronze armor. "Thank you" Jaehyun thanked him and Jeno just bowed. Next was the mess hall, Jisung explained about their tradition of offering a small portion of their food to the hearth at the center of the mess hall, as a gift to their parents. 

"That's the arena" Jisung pointed, a huge circular underground building, it had no roof so you can see what was going on, there were loud cheers as campers had mini battles as part of their training.

"We have the peach farm and the forgery here, Hephaestus is the god of forgery and fire so his children are always here, Jeno hyung is one of them, the peach farm is handled by Jungwoo hyung and the children of Demeter, goddess of Harvest" Jisung explained, Jungwoo saw the two and he waved at them, Jaehyun awkwardly waved back.

"Since we are in the mountain, we only have a lake nearby, unlike the U.S camp that has a beach, but this lake is huge too, Mark hyung is always here since his dad is Poseidon, the god of the seas" Jisung explained as he pointed a lake on a distance, the both of them were about to head back to their cabin when the battle horn sound filled the air.

Campers ran to and from the armory, even Jisung, good thing Jaehyun already wore his armor, Jisung ran back to him "Hyung stay behind me okay, it seems like there are monsters nearby"


	5. The First Attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t die on my boy, criminal”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments/feedbacks are highly appreciated uwu

"A...jot-" Jaehyun’s head started throbbing as they walked near the borders, from afar it was obvious that the enemy was a giant, it was at least twenty feet in height, the ground shaking as it walked its every step.

“Hyung, don’t go near okay, you haven’t trained so you don’t know any attack” Jisung told him, most Ares kids were in the frontline, archers were at the back, shooting fire arrows, making the giant scream and the ground trembling.

“Stay here and keep your sword with you” Seungcheol ran to them from behind, there was a loud crash from the other side of the camp.

“There’s another giant approaching from the South border!” Taehyung shouted, as if on cue, Ares kids were split in half, they were definitely ready for attacks, Seungcheol ordered half of Hermes kids to support him on the South border while Jisung was assigned to keep an eye on the new campers.

Yeri stood beside Jisung and drew her sword out “Noona, you’ve been here for only a week, stay behind me too” he told her and she glared at the giant, shaking her head. “My friend was killed by a cyclops, I can’t let them hurt another camper” she dashed forward. Even Jisung was surprised, Jaehyun held his sword tightly, as if in slow motion, he read through the giant’s moves. “Dodge to the left” he murmured, ignoring Jisung’s shout, he ran after Yeri, he was sure about it, but someone pulled his arm. “Hey, this is not your fight culprit” it was Johnny, holding him in place, Jaehyun tried to break free but the taller one was too strong. “Yeri!” he shouted, startling the girl, she stopped and was almost hit by the fist of the giant.

“Cute, what more can you do?” Johnny literally knocked him down, startling everyone.

“Johnny, this isn’t a time to fight” Taeyong helped Jaehyun up, Mark running towards them.

“Hey guys, they aren’t dad’s, they don’t smell like the sea” Mark was panting as he approached the small group.

“What do you mean? They are one-eyed, they should be” Johnny glared at Mark

“No hyung, they smell more like the mountain, but with rotting flesh kinda smell” Jungwoo barged in the conversation.

Jaehyun was completely ignored, which was good, the giant will raise his fist, hit a tree and hit a group of Ares kids on the left wing. Jaehyun can read through it, he even surprised himself. Jaehyun made sure that the group was distracted, he quickly ran forward, skipping and putting pressure on his legs, jumping off a slope to at least try to stop the fist from hitting the tree. As predicted, the giant did the same move but he was thrown to the side, which was also predicted, good thing his icy skills were handy, stopping him from being thrown to pulp, he used his ice magic as break, to stop him from colliding with a boulder. Kids gasped on the sudden collision.

“WHAT THE HELL” Johnny shouted, he was okay, he wasn’t that hurt, but he was enraged.

“You pesky creatures are so annoying” he stood up, walking straight as if nothing happened.

“Hyung, hyung, get away from the giant!” What surprised Jaehyun was the unpredicted Jisung running to him.

“Jisung, no” he knew the next move, the giant noticed the boy, Jisung will be crushed with its fist, he has to think fast.

“A bow, a bow” he panicked, he was deep in the forest, he couldn’t even do anything. He quickly ran to Jisung, pushing him to the side, he would rather die than let the ball of sunshine crush into pieces.

He knew he would die, he was just waiting for the fist, but nothing happened. Cheers exploded as a loud thud echoed, he looked up and the giant was missing a hand. “Lee Donghyuck!!” Seulgi cheered loudly, up at the watchtower, Donghyuck stood proudly with his bow, he cut right through the hand. The giant screamed in pain, it was finally distracted. “Finish him off!” Johnny ordered and Ares kids ran to attack it. “Jisung, are you okay?”Jaehyun walked up to the younger, helping him up, and Yeri came running to them. “Are you both okay?” she checked Jisung and flinched to see the scratch on the younger’s knee.

“I’m so annoyed” Jaehyun clenched his fists, Jisung was an innocent kid, who just wanted to protect him, he almost died, Jaehyun is really pissed. 

“Hyung, hyung, wait-” Jisung reached out, he wanted to hold Jaehyun’s arm, but the older’s arm burnt, it wasn’t how fire felt, it was the type of burn when you hold a block of ice with bare hands, small crack sounds, it was just as the other day, the sudden ice…

“Jaehyun, calm down, buddy, come on” Chiron came running to them, the centaur was startled, what triggered the younger? He quickly covered Jaehyun’s eyes, the only touchable part of his body was his face, it stings to even poke his shoulder. 

“Yeri, take Jisung away, I will handle this” Chiron turned to the two, both went away.

The centaur sighed, he was right about one thing, the scary power that Jaehyun holds is triggered when his emotions peaked, when he’s upset, it took him five minutes to calm down, finally catching his breath as if he did not breathe for five minutes. “I, I’m, what am I?” Jaehyun asked Chiron, he was so confused, it was a good thing that it all happened away from the campers, Chiron patted his back. “You’re a special one” the centaur reminded him. They went back to the border as the dust of the beaten giants filled the air, creating smog outside the border. Donghyuck was praised by everyone, it was true, he was a gifted archer. Jaehyun looked at his sword, as if he used it before, his reflex can definitely remember different attacks with a sword, he just can’t remember how and why he knows the techniques. Some campers cleaned up the mess while others went back to training.

“Take a shower, cool down then we’ll start training” Seungcheol patted his back, Jisung ran to him and hugged him.

“Thank you for saving me, hyung” he whispered, Jaehyun’s face reddened, Yeri smiled from behind 

“And me too, thank you oppa” 

“Get your knee treated, right now” he patted Jisung’s head, the boy nodded and skipped to the infirmary, with Yeri.

Jaehyun showered and scrubbed his skin, he felt filthy being near a giant, it was as if his instinct tells him that he has an allergy on giants, A jot he couldn’t remember what he was about to say, for sure the giant had a name and he knew what it was but he just can’t remember. His body felt like he was used to these, to fighting, he can tell how he can analyze movements, his senses are heightened, it felt like he fits right in when it comes to fighting. Johnny led the training and he was not pleased to see Jaehyun on the bunch. 

“Pair up, we’ll have duels, let me see improvements” Johnny was not the same, ever since that incident on the flag event, he’s been cold to Jaehyun, he still thinks Jaehyun did something to Eros.

“No one wants to pair up with the new kid” the murmurs were everywhere

“Hyung, wanna duel?” it was Donghyuck, the archer boy, he was willing to pair up with Jaehyun, Johnny scoffed, patting Jaehyun’s shoulder.

“Don’t die on my boy, criminal”


	6. The Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny was right when he saw Jaehyun was mouthing numbers, it was the end for Hyuck.

Johnny knows he’s crossing the line, and this can be considered as bullying, but he just can’t tolerate the boy, he’s some fishy kid who did something dirty to one of the gods, of course he will be pissed. “Johnny, for real though, give the guy a break, he barely remembers his past, he’s probably traumatized for being left behind, if HE is telling the truth, why are you so mad?” Taeyong handed him a goblet of tea as they finished cleaning up the mess from the attack. Johnny was not really sure too, but his blood boils knowing that someone can be that close to a god while they had to wait for letters from Olympus to communicate.

“Is it personal or no?” Taeyong asked, Yuta took a bite on his apple, listening to their conversation.

“Just forget it, we have training” 

“Sooooo, personal” Yuta commented, Taeyong chuckled

“Shut up Yuta”

Today, kids from Hermes and Apollo are scheduled for morning trainings, just the shadow of Jaehyun pisses him off, Johnny was frowning. He coughed, everyone looked at him “Pair up, we’ll have duels, let me see improvements” he coolly told everyone, some of the girls blushed, Donghyuck looked too excited, everyone was looking for their partner, Jaehyun stood still like a lost kid. 

“No one wants to pair up with the new kid” Johnny mentally chuckled, of course, no one wants that weirdo

“Hyung, wanna duel?” What surprised everyone was Hyuck, aside from Johnny, Hyuck is known for his great combat skills, he could easily beat Ares kids if you ask Johnny, that made Johnny smile, he walked towards Jaehyun.

“Don’t die on my boy, criminal” Johnny whispered, Jaehyun sure looked pissed but disregarded it

“I won’t, don’t miss me too much” that startled Johnny, he never knew Jaehyun could talk back to him.

Donghyuck suggested a swordfight, the first one to disarm the opponent will lose, kids gathered around, even Jungwoo who was picking peaches spared a few minutes. Hyuck smiled and waved his hand to his friends, his siblings cheered, Jaehyun can never do that, but what surprised him was Seungcheol, Chan, Jisung and Yeri leading a cheer from Hermes kids, they knew he’s not related to them, yet they accepted him as a real brother. Good people Jaehyun would always tell himself. Chiron was present too, watching from the back of the crowd, Hyuck must have been a prodigy.

“Hyung is at disadvantage, he’s new to this and he’s up against Donghyuck hyung” Jisung told Yeri, the older shook her head 

“Jisung, that hyung of yours is no newbie, I’m pretty sure he’s used to fights, did you see him earlier?” Yeri smiled and Jisung clapped his hands.

Johnny observed their body language, Hyuck was already in an offensive posture, but Jaehyun was just standing, so Johnny couldn’t tell. Doyoung signalled and for sure, Hyuck dashed forward, a wrong move, Jaehyun gracefully turned to dodge the attack, using his sword for balance. Hyuck was startled but did not let his guard down, raising his sword in an attempt to cut through the air, Jaehyun was counting, Johnny can tell, swordsmen do that technique when predicting moves, and sure right, Jaehyun just dodged a “surprise" attack, startling Hyuck again.

“Is he not going to attack though” Yuta played as an announcer, making some of the kids laugh, he was narrating every move of the two.

“That style hyung, he’s definitely not some small business” Mark commented next to Johnny.

“Hyuung, are you just gonna keep dodging?” Hyuck teased him, Jaehyun shook his head.

“Donghyuck, focus” Johnny told him, Jaehyun smirked, he knew Johnny’s shaken. 

Johnny was right when he saw Jaehyun was mouthing numbers, it was the end for Hyuck. Jaehyun finally went offensive, he was striking his sword too fast, Hyuck was startled on the sudden clash, the metallic sound of swords clashing filled the air, Hyuck was backing away, full on defense. Johnny counted, 1, 2, 3 and off came Hyuck’s sword flying in the air and into the ground. Hyuck’s hands were shaking, as courtesy, Jaehyun picked it up and handed it to Hyuck. Is he faking the whole I can’t remember my past? How can someone who can’t remember, be THAT good?

“It was a good match!” Seungcheol shouted, cheers filled the arena, Jisung jumped in glee.

“You were great!” Jaehyun, out of courtesy, bowed to Hyuck,

“Y-you too hyung” the younger bowed as well.

Mark cheered Hyuck up, reasoning that Hyuck went easy, but the younger looked shaken as well, Johnny can imagine the terror, thinking you are one of the greatest and a new kid beats you up like that? Johnny can relate. He patted Hyuck’s head “You did amazing Donghyuck, let’s train together and forever, yeah?” Johnny told the boy, Hyuck’s eyes sparkled “I...I did everything, he was just, he read my next move like I was an open book, that hyung is amazing!” Donghyuck looked too excited after losing that Johnny was shocked, he did not expect Hyuck to see things like that, it even motivated the younger. 

“Mark, let’s go see Chiron” Johnny told him

“For?” 

“Questions”

\---

Jaehyun knew how to fight, well at least his body told him so, he moved through reflex, he was surprised, how come his body remembers movements yet he can’t remember the important details, like his FREAKIN PAST. The Hermes kids were the best, although they had this huge chaotic energy, they were the nicest bunch in the camp, next were the Demeter kids, they are warm hearted and friendly. He was about to return a book that he borrowed from Chiron when he heard a conversation that he shouldn’t.

“Chiron, I think he’s faking his memory loss, how can he move like that? He should have at least played the dumb role” it was Johnny again, he was really after him.

“Johnny, I understand your concern…”

“Those giants were not from Mark’s dad, you knew right? And suspiciously, they attacked when he came, he will bring danger to our camp, this is OUR safe haven, not a safe haven for a kid who doesn’t act like he’s Greek” 

“Johnny, what are you suggesting then?”

“Execute him, I don’t know, throw him to Tartarus, anything, I’m sure he’s behind, or at least part of the god’s disappearance” 

“Hmm, I know how you all feel, a lot has happened in a few days, we need a solid proof that he’s the real culprit in order to punish him, that is the rule Johnny” 

“Then I will find the evidence myself”

“No, you are not leaving this place”

Jaehyun knew this will never be home, he is different, he’s not like them, it was as if he was a trained assassin, all he knows is how to fight, as if he was programmed to kill, he was even doubting himself. He thought about the kids of Hermes cabin, the younger ones who are barely allowed to use swords. What if Johnny was right? What if his brain is playing tricks, what if he really killed Eros? He can’t trust himself at all. He was not going to risk everyone’s lives here, he knew he had to go, where? He doesn’t know, but he has to leave or else people would seriously be in danger.

“You did amazing” Seungcheol greeted him as he returned to the cabin.

“Huh, thank you”

“You okay?” Seungcheol asked and he nodded 

“Hungry” he grinned

He had to get away, he can survive, at least his body knows how to fight off, he can survive. But where would he start searching? Korea is not a small country, what if Eros is out of the country? That would be troublesome. After the army stew dinner, everyone prepared to go to bed, Hermes kids were too hyper that they fell asleep immediately. Jaehyun checked the clock, midnight, he can leave now. He grabbed his bag and opened the door, to his surprise, Jungwoo was there.

“Hi” the younger cheered, startling Jaehyun

“I was...gonna grab a drink..”

“With a duffel bag? Really?” Jungwoo chuckled, he showed his own bag

“What-”

“I am coming with you, I know you’re running away and I am not letting you, BUT, I will keep an eye on you, because you belong here, let’s clear your name now, okay? I am Kim Jungwoo by the way” the boy shook his hand. 

"I don't…" 

"And me too, I am coming" it was the pretty boy who helped him earlier

"Taeyong hyung, how did you know?" Jungwoo was surprised

"A hunch, besides, I feel like being a good Greek demigod and help a person in need" Taeyong added

"I don't even know where to go"

"Exactly why I am here, I managed to get some intel from the outside, a friendly nymph reported that the last place that Eros was spotted is in…" Taeyong opened his s-Pad, showing a map of Korea, he zoomed in and it showed 

BUSAN

"To Busan, we go" Jungwoo softly clapped his hands, Taeyong led the way and a plot twist: Jaehyun is the one who followed.


	7. Busan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "We will meet by the east sea again, am I right? Take care my dear."

It was eerie, too quiet of a morning, Yuta was the first one to wake up, it was still too early so he snuggled his pillow, he jokingly kicked the upper bunk knowing it was Taeyong, but the bed was too light, Yuta was startled, Taeyong is not a morning person, he quickly stood up to check his bunk and drawer, his duffel bag is gone. Yuta quickly ran out, a group of kids were outside as well, Johnny was massaging his forehead.

"Taeyong he-" everyone turned to Yuta

"Great, Taeyong was kidnapped too"

"What do you mean Johnny?"

"Jaehyun kidnapped Jungwoo and Taeyong, he escaped last night" Johnny clenched his fists, the Hermes kids were all outside.

"Jaehyun hyung wouldn't do that" Jisung told Johnny

"Did he brainwash you son? I'm sorry" 

"Johnny, enough, the guy's good to us, we don't need your opinion" Seungcheol led the kids back to their cabin, Johnny just scoffed.

Chiron searched through their things, he went out holding a folder. "No Johnny, they're looking for Eros" Chiron opened the folder, it contained a photo of Eros and a note that said Busan. Everyone gasped, why were Taeyong and Jungwoo tagged along? Chiron sighed "It was in Taeyong's pillow, he left it to make sure no assumptions happen, at least that's how Taeyong thinks" Chiron explained, it has already been eight hours, they could be there right now. Chiron called the councilors, Renjun replaced Jungwoo. 

"We need to take the two back, Jaehyun is dangerous" Johnny stood up

"Excuse me, there was no ill intention, Jaehyun wants to clear his name, that is all" Seungcheol interrupted.

"The way to find Eros will be difficult, I will send a quest to follow the three, Johnny, Donghyuck and Mark will be going, make sure to stay safe and if possible, find Eros ASAP before the gods end the ban" Chiron told everyone, it was a risk sending the best campers on one quest, but he knew he had to gamble

\---

So the way down the mountain slope was easy, the two seemed to be very familiar with leaving the camp, Jaehyun obediently followed, it was still pitch dark and the flashlight that Taeyong had is the only source of light. "Um, may I ask...why are you really doing this?" Jaehyun asked the two as they walked down, Taeyong hummed "Jaehyun, I think you are a good soul, Jungwoo told me everything, I'm sorry that Johnny is being like that, I guess he's a dedicated son to the gods, you can say that, and the fact that you LIVED with a god, our parents barely know us, Johnny is just cautious of you, especially now that people thinks you're behind his disappearance, I want to help you ease your demigod life" he explained, Jungwoo nodded.

"During capture the flag, everyone was scared of you, but I didn't smell any bad intentions on you, you were just confused and upset about everything, so I was really not sure why people would be afraid of you, yes you did disturb the golden fleece, so what? Maybe you were born differently, and it's not a bad thing!" Jungwoo explained.

"Thank you, I mean, there are still good people in that camp, I wanted to runaway to keep trouble off of the camp, ever since I came, trouble followed me to camp, I didn't wanna risk anyone getting hurt, and besides, I want to know my identity, I'm pretty sure that I'm not a newbie in fighting" Jaehyun explained, the two nodded as they finally reached the main road

"Hey, you are very welcome to join the camp, you are a part of our family now" Taeyong patted his back, the last bus ride to Seoul will arrive at 1am, the three sat on the waiting shed.

It was pretty chilly at night, Taeyong was searching his folder of evidence. "A little bird said that Eros stayed at a motel two days ago, the same day that you were rescued" he showed a picture of the motel, that was the first stop, when the bus arrived, they quickly boarded and slept their way to Seoul. Jungwoo bought food to eat, when in Seoul, they waited for the first KTC route to Busan, the first train arrived at 4am, they would probably reach Busan before noon. The trio quietly ate and slept their way to south Taeyong was the first one to wake up, he did receive messages from Yuta and Irene but chose to ignore it, not now, they are running with time. When they reached Busan, they asked people about the motel, which they were able to find. The motel had three floors, it was located near the beach, it was painted gold but the paint was fading and the windows were broken.

"What's with Eros and run-down buildings?" Jungwoo opened the door, it was dim inside and there were no people, Jungwoo scrunched his nose

"Hyung, I can smell rotting flesh"

"Let's look around first" the three decided to split up to save time.

Taeyong searched through the second floor, Jungwoo on the third and Jaehyun on the basement and ground floor. There was electricity for sure, the basement lit up and it had rooms, Jaehyun had no weapon, he'll have to fight with fists if a monster suddenly attacks. The first room seemed to be a storage room, the second room was empty, the third room was empty but it smelled disgusting. The last room was filled with the rotting smell, Jaehyun opened the door, he quickly slammed the door shut, startling the other two as they ran to the basement. "There's a freakin creature chained up inside" Jaehyun covered his nose. Taeyong opened the door and the stench was too strong, the creature looked horrible.

“Cynocephaly?” Jungwoo asked Taeyong, the older nodded.

“It’s biting into something” Jaehyun pointed

He was about to grab the paper when the creature with a head of a dog and a man’s body growled. Jaehyun and the two backed away, there was a huge open wound on the beast, where the stinky smell was coming from, the creature was still alive. "Should we kill it?" Jaehyun asked the two,Taeyong shook his head, bravely taking the envelop off of the beast's mouth. Jungwoo opened it, it was a handwritten letter, as if on cue, Jaehyun pushed the two away, strangling the monster's neck. "Whoa" the two's eyes widened at the sudden attack, it was a trap, the chain was loose, the beast was biting the air but it couldn't come any closer. 

"I think we have to kill it" Jaehyun suggested, struggling to keep the beast off his face.

"Yeah, definitely" Taeyong stabbed the creature with his sword, his sword was beautiful, the hilt had a dragon's head, long and curvy lines decorated the blade. Jungwoo opened the letter and read it out.

To my dearest,

By now you have figured out that I have left you in the lair, I apologize, I am trying to protect you, please understand. You must have met the half bloods that I requested. Are you having fun? We are fun people, please be safe, we will meet by the east sea again, am I right? Take care my dear.  
129° 15' 49.9860'' E

ᚴᛁᛗᚱᛟᚹᚢᚾ

Jungwoo couldn't read the last part of the letter. "It's definitely not Greek" he handed the letter to Jaehyun, Kim Rowoon it said. It was definitely from Eros, inside the envelope, there was a piece of torn paper that looked like it was torn in half from an old notebook. It contained some sort of note written in ugly Hangul:

Yuno  
15  
Surtr  
December 21, 2018  
Gangnam, Seoul, South Korea  
Pyongyang, North Korea

"Do you know this?" Taeyong asked Jaehyun

"It's definitely from Eros, hyung, he expected us to come here, we have to go to Gyeongju, we used to talk about the beach in Gyeongju" Jaehyun explained, the two shared looks.

"The note, we should keep it" Jungwoo kept the letter on his bag, the three ran back to leave the motel and what they did not expect was Johnny, Mark and Donghyuck waiting for them outside. 

“Johnny, how did you-” Taeyong and Jungwoo stood in front of Jaehyun protectively

“Leeteuk asked us to follow your little trip, the s-Pads have GPS Yong, you knew we will find you” Johnny shrugged.

“Smart, I played well right?” 

“Come on dude, get away from him, you know he’s not good” Johnny offered his hand

“We have a solid proof here that he wasn’t kidnapped, the message is vague but Eros wants us to follow his track” Taeyong handed him the letter, Mark and Hyuck read it as well.

Mark’s eyes shone brightly. “Hyung, that’s Old Norse alphabet, Eros is really hiding his identity” Mark clapped his hands, Jaehyun’s heart skipped a beat again, the same familiar feeling. “Huh, Norse? Why would he use the language of northern kids?” Johnny asked, kids from the north? Norse seemed so familiar yet so strange.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's pretty obvious now I guess  
> LMAO I USED WIKIPEDIA FOR THAT SMOL OLD NORSE ALPHABET I AM SORRY IF IT'S INACCURATE YOU CAN'T TRUST THIS AUTHOR


	8. Beach Babes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny knew there’s something up on Taeyong’s sleeves, he was a smart one of course, he knew Taeyong took the s-Pad so they can follow them, Taeyong plotted this all like a chess game.

Johnny knew there’s something up on Taeyong’s sleeves, he was a smart one of course, he knew Taeyong took the s-Pad so they can follow them, Taeyong plotted this all like a chess game, so they found themselves right in front of the trio, the two younger ones were surprised that Johnny knew Taeyong’s moves, it was obvious, they weren’t hiding anything, and if something goes wrong, they needed back-up. Taeyong just thought of the possible outcomes and the worst case scenario. One thing that stuck out that seemed to be an odd piece of puzzle was the use of Old Norse on the letter, for sure Eros was hiding his identity but to that extent? 

“If you’re not coming with us then we’ll go ahead” Taeyong waved goodbye, Jungwoo and Jaehyun started walking with Taeyong following behind

“WAIT” Johnny shouted, the three running to Taeyong

“You’ll probably need manpower so we’re coming” Johnny couldn’t even look at Taeyong, the shorter snorted before chuckling

“Whatever you say, Suh”

The next bus schedule for Gyeongju will arrive in an hour and the group of six decided to have lunch at a local restaurant. “So, Johnny, I think you owe Jaehyun an apology for being a huge dick, no pun intended” Taeyong coughed as the aunty served their seafood ramen. Johnny frowned, he stared at his food, the younger kids hid their giggles, Mark patted his back “I’m sorry for being a dick, I just don’t trust people easily, unlike them” Johnny glared at Taeyong and Jungwoo, making the three smile “It’s okay, I don’t trust myself too, don’t worry” Jaehyun simply replied making Donghyuck stand up and clap “This is Lee Donghyuck show with the viewer rating of 37.5% and we have here Mr. Jaehyun spitting bars, thank you” Donghyuck told everyone, making the five laugh.

“Barsss” Mark cheered

“Stop embarrassing us, oh gosh” Johnny hid his face.

“You guys are for real, embarrassing” Taeyong commented, the maknae line just chuckled.

Jaehyun finally saw Johnny genuinely smile to him, which was weird. What a turn of events, the tough guy who threatened to kill him is actually getting along with him, finally. After lunch, they finally took the bus to Gyeongju, the ride lasted for 45 minutes, Gyeongju was lively, a lot of tourists flocked since it was summer, a lot of arts and crafts stores popped up on the streets, the sea was just as beautiful, Mark was definitely excited. “So, he just gave us the coordinates for Gyeongju, how can we even find him here, if he is REALLY here?” Johnny asked everyone. “Hey kids, are you tourists? Do you wanna have a short tour for free?” a female approached them, she was a pretty woman, tall, long hair, fair skin and pointed nose, she looked like a foreigner. “We-” Mark was about to answer when the five boys nodded.

“Oh gods, why are they acting like lap dogs” Mark whispered, 

“Come follow me, there’s a hidden spot here where most of the tourists are afraid to go to, but it’s the prettiest” the woman added

“Noona is the prettiest,” Donghyuck commented.

“Why, thank you handsome” she winked and it made Mark’s stomach churn.

“Dude, he’s like 10” Mark told Johnny but Johnny was nodding his head and cooing at the lady.

Mark ignored the whipped boys, maybe it’s because the camp doesn’t have such a pretty girl, Irene is pretty but this lady is top tier pretty. They walked along the seashore, it was crowded and as they pass by, there were fewer and fewer people around until they reach the bottom of a cliff where a sign said “Yonggol Cave”

“Wow, this is really pretty” Mark was astonished, the rock formations were beautiful, the others were in awe.

“The legends said a dragon lived here and was believed to be cursed so only few would dare, unless they are demigods” she explained

“WAIT” Mark froze, did she just say demigods?

“Sister, did you bring food? Wow, what a splendid dinner” another woman came out of the cave, they were four in total

“Guys, come on let’s leave” Mark nudged Johnny and Taeyong but the two looked lovestruck.

“Oh, they have the boy, we can’t eat him, he’s got drachmas on his head sister”

Mark shook Johnny “Hyung!! Don’t listen to their voices, let’s go!” the older just nodded and the woman chuckled “Son of Poseidon, they are under our spell” the woman, an actual siren, told Mark. The son of Poseidon is in trouble, when he felt someone touch his arm, it was Taeyong. “I’ll play along,” he mouthed. Of course, Taeyong can do charmspeak so it won’t work on him. Mark pretended to act as if it’s the end for them. The sisters laughed, their first target was Jungwoo, the innocent boy was nodding along as if he’s hearing something, she was fast, dashing straight to Jungwoo, Mark was concentrating on using the sea as an advantage so Taeyong quickly pulled Jungwoo away from her. “A child of Aphrodite, we hate your mother so much, you know” she told Taeyong.

“And I don’t really care” Taeyog raised his sword, a small wave was forming from afar, Mark will summon a tsunami?

“Hey-” the ground started shaking, Taeyong grouped up the others, 

“Hyung this is not on me, hyung!” Mark shouted, still trying to concentrate, suddenly a hand from under the sand held the siren’s ankle, it had no flesh, as if a skeleton from beneath.

“What the heck-” Taeyong hugged Donghyuck as the boy was finally out of trance.

“Hey!” a kid with jet black hair waved at them from the top of the cliff, Mark lost his focus.

“A big three shouldn’t be like that, don’t embarrass your dad” the kid jumped down and landed perfectly.

The group was startled on the sudden guest. “Oh gods, he smells like Underworld!” one of the women shouted “I’d take that as a compliment, finish them off, I guess” the kid sat on a rock, eating a kimbap as skeleton men started rising from the sand, they wore navy uniforms and some were caught on nets. “They’re dead sailors, siren’s favorite victims” Taeyong looked at the boy and he nodded and gave a thumbs up “One point, Aphrodite!” he grinned, Johnny, Hyuck and Mark all tackled the remaining sirens, fighting along with the dead sailors. They easily defeated the low class sirens and the skeleton sailors returned back to sand.

“Hi, I’m Wong Gunhang, Hendery for short, son of Hades” the boy posed with two peace signs, startling everyone.


	9. Kim Rowoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Who’s Hades?” Jaehyun asked and everyone turned to him.
> 
> “DUDE ARE YOU FOR REAL?” Hendery chuckled loudly, Taeyong just facepalmed.

“Hi, I’m Wong Gunhang, Hendery for short, son of Hades” 

“Huh?” Johnny, Mark, Taeyong, Donghyuck and Jungwoo all said at once, Jaehyun just waved at him.

“Who’s Hades?” Jaehyun asked and everyone turned to him.

“DUDE ARE YOU FOR REAL?” Hendery chuckled loudly, Taeyong just facepalmed.

“Oh gods hyung, there you are” a kid walked towards them.

“Yangyang! Look, I found half bloods here, let’s tell Mr. Kim” 

“Who’s Mr. Kim?” Johnny asked, still holding his sword

“Oh, he’s our protector, come on guys” Hendery signalled them, everyone just followed, there are half bloods outside of camp?

They walked on a nearby house right next to the beach, it was quite big, looking like a typical vacation home. Everyone was curious how demigods survived outside of camp. When they entered, there were more demigods. “Oh, visitors” a pale boy smiled, he was cooking and was interrupted by the sudden visitors. “Kun hyung, call everyone, we have company, '' Yangyang told the guy, soon, the living room was filled with seven boys. “Mr. Kim went to buy groceries so he’s not here right now, are you all from the camp?” Kun asked them, they introduced each other and their godly parents. Apparently, Kun is a son of Iris, Ten is a son of Tyche, Winwin is a son of Hephaestus, Lucas is a son of Tyche too, Xiaojun is a son of Apollo, Hendery, the son of Hades and Yangyang, a son of Hermes.

“Uh... I don’t know my parent” Jaehyun told them.

“Oh boys, we have visitors?” Jaehyun just had goosebumps, that voice, he knew who it was.

“Mr. Kim, let me help you!” Yangyang took the bags from the man.

Jaehyun froze on the spot, Eros, he was standing right in front of him, looking at him. Eros hushed him down, none of the kids knew his identity except him. Jaehyun was shaking, it really is him. He was alright all along, why did he have to disappear and make everyone hate him? “We were actually here to look for someone, we won’t be staying here for long,” Taeyong told the man. Eros smiled “Stay the night, at least” he smiled “I’m Kim Rowoon, their protector” he smiled casually, he acted like he’s no god, Jaehyun wanted to scream.

“I will cook another dish for our friends,” Kun told everyone.

“Thank you” Donghyuck and Mark were already at home, the older three were still awkward, Jaehyun just wanted a long talk.

“Come with me” Eros patted his shoulder, they went upstairs, to the room at the end of the hallway.

“Sit down, your legs are shaking, calm down Jae”

Jaehyun didn’t know where to start, he can’t trust his own brain right now. “You got the letter?” Eros asked him, he nodded and showed him the envelope. “Who am I?” he simply asked, Eros sat in front of him. The god chuckled “I think you should remember that yourself, it’s not part of my task, next question” the god smirked “You left me, without saying anything, please, why?” he asked, Eros sighed “Jae, I love you, you know that right? I wanted to protect you, some...creatures, they are after me, so I can’t take you with me, that’s why I sent a request to Leeteuk and the boys took you to the camp, a much safer place for you” Eros explained, patting the boy’s arm.

“Giants attacked the camp”

“They did? Huh, there must have been a rat, only Chiron knows about the quest” 

“Eros, I don’t trust myself right now, I’m suddenly all too good at fighting, I can’t remember how I got to that level, it’s driving me mad” Jaehyun shrugged.

“I can only tell you one thing Jae, you are one of the best warriors, everyone would want to use you for their own benefits, that’s why I had to get you to the camp, where good people are” Eros stood up to kiss his forehead, Jaehyun’s ears turned red.

Eros talked more about why he pretended to disappear “As I told you, there are people after me, I’m afraid that I can’t trust the Olympians on this, that’s why I hid from them, it just so happens that you were the last one to be with me, only I know who you really are, the past and present you, I know you, bare with this for now, I will come out and tell the truth when the time comes, stop this quest and return to camp as soon as possible, take my kids as well” Eros explained “The thing with the letter, what was that?” the younger asked “That was my minion, as they call it, Taeyong had someone to watch me over, I had to distract him, right? I can’t be seen as Eros from now on” 

“I had that monster recognize your scent, that way he won’t hurt you, but you were with the kids so sorry for the trouble”

“And the torn paper?”

“That’s a key to finding yourself, you had it with you when I found you, I swore to Styx to not reveal your identity to anyone unless you figure it out yourself so I can’t really help you Jaehyun, the only thing I can do is to clear your name from malicious rumors about me”

“Mr. Kim, the dinner is ready” Xiaojun knocked. 

“Jaehyun, I’m sorry for leaving you behind, you must be terrified of everything” Eros hugged him before going out.

It turns out, Kun cooked too well, everyone was enjoying the feast. “Oh, we’ve been under Mr. Kim’s care for about four years now, we’re mostly orphans from China, Ten here is from Thailand though, Mr. Kim protected us and took care of us” Kun explained, everyone was listening intently to their stories, Eros kept smiling, Jaehyun couldn’t look at him, Eros did so much just to hide him from something.

“Boys, I have to tell you something, I think we’ve already spent a lot of time together, it’s time that you boys go to the camp with our new friends, these days, it’s not safe, I think it’s best to leave now, I have more demigods to rescue” Eros explained, the laughter died down.

“But Mr. Kim-” Yangyang murmured

“Let’s not be selfish, right? Other kids need me too, I trust these guys are used to fighting monsters so I know that you will be safe with them” the kids pouted but Kun clapped his hands softly.

“Cheers to the amazing Mr. Kim, we are truly and gratefully thankful for your care and protection, we won’t let you down” Kun raised his disposable cup filled with cola, the others also joined the mini toast, making Eros smile.

He comes and goes, jaehyun thought, mindlessly eating his food. “Oh, I also heard that one of you is still unclaimed, I have a gift for you” Lucas and Jungwoo were washing the dishes when Eros handed Jaehyun a small box “It’s one of the Olympian things that I got from travelling Korea” Eros grinned, Jaehyun opened the box and it had a ring “A proposal?” Johnny teased as he peeked through “No, silly, there’s a flat surface on the ring right? If you press it hard, Donghyuck please move to the side unless you want to be sliced in half” Eros chuckled, everyone looked excited to see what the weapon was. Jaehyun felt like there was a connection, literally. He pressed the flat surface at the center of the ring, there was a carved wolf head that looked identical to his necklace, a silver sword appeared from thin air, the sword looked peculiar, not the typical broad sword of the Greeks, it was too thin, it was not a flat blade, the only sharp part was the tip, it was as if the sword was meant only for stabbing. "Oh, interesting weapon" Taeyong commented, it was peculiar for Greeks to use a sword with no edge, but it felt right to Jaehyun's hands, the sword's guard had fur, the pommel had a metallic head of a wolf that matched the ring. "Just press pommel to turn it back to a ring" Jaehyun did as he was told and it returned to a ring.

"Thank you Mr. Kim" Jaehyun bowed and the god just patted his nape.

"Time to go to bed guys" Kun told everyone, they had to share beds since they were doubled. Johnny stayed in Ten's room, Taeyong on Kun's, Jungwoo at Lucas', Mark at Hendery's, Hyuck at Yangyang's and Jaehyun at Winwin's.

Winwin's room was neat, it was plain and organized, he had to pack up his clothes for his travel tomorrow. "Must be weird to not know your godly parents when people around you are claimed" Winwin told him, Jaehyun just nodded, they had to share Winwin's bed, which is awkward. Jaehyun faced the wall, he was dead tired and quickly fell into slumber.

Jaehyun saw fire, he was afraid, it was too hot, he felt like he was burning and while he was burning, a malicious deep voice of a man was laughing, as if Jaehyun burning to ashes is a funny scene. Jaehyun woke up in cold sweat. Winwin was fast asleep so he climbed down and went out to get some fresh air, the beach was the best spot, surprisingly, Johnny was also there. "Can't sleep?" Johnny asked, surprised to see the younger outside "Yeah" Jaehyun sat on the sand, staring at the sea "Hey, I'm really sorry and I mean it, I was so bad, I regret everything, it's just that I'm jealous of you, of how a god actually stayed with you while most of us never even saw our parents" the older explained, Jaehyun hummed and nodded.

"I understand, it's okay hyung" Jaehyun nodded, eyes still fixed on the sea

"You still can't remember your past?" He asked and the younger shook his head.

"But I do know that I'm not new to fighting"

"Yeah, you beat Hyuck's ass in a snap, you can predict moves huh"

"How'd you know?"

"Well we share something in common" Johnny smirked.

Talking to Johnny felt lighter by now, no more tension between them, finally getting along now. Jaehyun couldn't go back to sleep, anxious about Eros' next move and when will they see each other again.


	10. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It’s so weird though, that Eros would leave a letter out in public, as if he knew where we are” Kun told the two, Taeyong just shrugged “Gods are weird, not gonna lie” Taeyong chuckled.

The next morning, Kun made a lot of sandwiches, with the help of Taeyong and Jungwoo. "Let's split you up in two groups, Johnny and Kun should be the leaders, having a big group of demigods will attract monsters" Eros suggested, Johnny was busy arranging his bag of weapons to even care, his father gave him a gift of a Jansport bag that can carry tons of bronze weapons and shields, yet it weighs like a normal bag. "Taeyong hyung, Donghyuck and Jaehyun should come with me, Jun, Ten and Lucas come with them, okay?" Kun suggested, Johnny agreed and Mark was teasing Donghyuck to stay alive, to not starve and don't miss him too much, the younger was annoyed.

"We're going to look for Eros, guys" Taeyong reminded everyone.

"Actually kids, I found this letter at the cave when I checked for sirens in the area" Eros coughed and everyone turned to him. Taeyong opened the letter:

To my dearest,

You have found me! But for now, we must not meet, it is not the right time yet, I wrote this letter as I have heard malicious rumors about you and me, I can assure everyone that I am fine and safe, and the gods should be informed as well, for now, you must all go back to camp as enemies are everywhere, stay safe dear.

Ἔρως

Jungwoo grinned "It's finally Greek, this should be legit since the stamp is from Olympus!" Jungwoo cheered, Taeyong took a photo of the letter to send it back to camp, to clear Jaehyun's name at last. "We should end here and return to camp, our mission is complete, the god is just hiding, no kidnapping whatsoever" Taeyong told everyone.

"You kids take different routes and meet at the camp, stay safe" Eros told everyone.

"Mr. Kim, thank you" the half bloods except Jaehyun, they all bowed formally, Jaehyun was confused, Taeyong just pulled him down to copy them.

"Now, now, stand up and return home before it gets dark" Eros chuckled, they all went out, Jaehyun stayed, 

"We'll see each other again, right?" He asked the god who gave him a big hug.

"Yeah, so promise to stay alive until then, okay?" 

"Thank you, for everything"

"Aigoo my dear, go on, before they suspect something"

Jaehyun waved goodbye as Eros shooed him, it's time to run again for the god. Kun decided they'll take a train to Seoul and Johnny's group will take the bus. "See you later!!" Mark waved excitedly, Donghyuck stuck his tongue out. Hendery, Taeyong, Donghyuck, Jaehyun, Yangyang, Kun and Winwin walked towards the train station. "All this trouble for a letter, Eros is so annoying, he's like the Loki of Greeks" Taeyong chuckled as they went in line to buy tickets. "Loki?" Jaehyun asked him, the older nodded "The trickster god of the northern people, and I meant North Korea too" he explained, there it was again, the familiar feeling.

"Why are people not scared when you're holding your sword like that?" Jaehyun asked Donghyuck

"Aw, this hyung is like a baby chick" Hendery chuckled

"Wong Gunhang you went through that phase" Kun shook his head and Hyuck grinned

"Well hyung, there's this thing called mist, mortals can't see our weapons because of it, only those who are connected to gods, are the people who can see this" Hyuck patted his back.

“I’m hungry” Yangyang pulled Kun’s sleeves, the older patted the boy’s head and gave him a sandwich

Jaehyun finally understood, some weapons aren't like his ring, they can't transform into anything. "Hyung, I Googled your sword since I was curious and, it turns out, it's some old German-French sword type in the 1600s, the blacksmith must've loved that style to give it so much detail" Yangyang showed him Taeyong's s-Pad, the sword type name is Estoc, a sword for military, against armored enemies. It was peculiar, but it was free stuff so Jaehyun didn’t complain.

“The train will arrive in two hours, what should we do?” Winwin walked back from the customer service booth.

“Let’s rest for now, wanna go to the beach?” Kun suggested. The maknae-line Hyuck and Yangyang nodded excitedly

“Don’t get hurt!” Taeyong called out

The younger ones decided to play by the beach, Hendery and Winwin accompanying the two, the remaining three decided to just chill. Jaehyun took the note out of his pocket. 

Yuno  
15  
Surtr  
December 21, 2018  
Gangnam, Seoul, South Korea  
Pyongyang, North Korea

Pyongyang? Is he from North Korea like those Norse kids? Or is he from Gangnam living in Pyongyang? Is he even Yuno or is it someone he knows in the past? A location to someone who knows him? Jaehyun’s head hurts, just thinking about what the note meant. “Hey, pineapple juice?” Taeyong poked his cheek with a cold bottle of pineapple juice. He gladly took the bottle “Hey, at least your name is cleared now, you only have to worry about your missing memories” the older patted his nape. “It’s so weird though, that Eros would leave a letter out in public, as if he knew where we are” Kun told the two, Taeyong just shrugged “Gods are weird, not gonna lie” Taeyong chuckled.

“Hey, let’s survive and reach the camp?” Kun asked the two, they both nodded.

Donghyuck was so used to the mountains and the hills and the lake that feeling the sand on his bare feet almost gave him an emotional breakdown, making the other three chuckle when Donghyuck suddenly knelt to hug the sand. “Yah, what are you doing?” Hendery playfully kicked his butt “It’s been a long time since I came to the beach, don’t mind me” he whined, the three buried him in the sand “By the way Hendery hyung, how did you guys know who your parents are?” Hyuck asked as they all lay on the sand. “Oh, Mr. Kim received a letter from Olympus, then there were like glowing marks on all of us, the letter had the list of our names, then our parents” Hendery explained, Hyuck thought Mr. Kim must have been a high leveled protector to be able to have that luxury.

“Guys, come on!” Kun called them over, the four had to shake the sand off their clothes. 

"Let's go home" Taeyong patted Kun's back, the guys all smiled widely.

"Home" Hendery grinned and Yangyang whistled.

"Come on, let's go meet our new siblings" Winwin pulled Yangyang and the group, with giddy fingertips, boarded the train.

The group sat together, Kun gave them his home-made sandwiches, everyone ate happily, surprisingly, it was a smooth journey, there were no problems at all, the younger ones slept as they got tired from playing. Taeyong yawned, finally finding peace. "Hyung, do you know things about Norse?" Jaehyun asked the older, he hummed and shook his head "To be honest, since they're staying in North Korea, we don't really know much, but I do know they have are originally from Europe too but they are really under the radar, so we can only Google accessible stuff" Taeyong explained. Jaehyun nodded and hugged his duffel bag. The ride was fast, they arrived at sunset.

“Oh, is there a cosplay event nearby?” a woman asked, there was a small crowd on the station, three teens were dressed in full armor, looking like some Medieval cosplayers, fully equipped with swords.

“That looks so real” Hyuck commented as they passed by

“Come on, before it gets dark” Taeyong led the way.

They had a short bus ride, arriving at the foot of the mountain by nightfall. “Hyung...that’s the camp?” Yangyang pointed excitedly, there were watch towers around the border, some kids who recognized Taeyong and Hyuck were waving at them. “I feel like we’re celebrities” Hyuck teased them as they walked towards the camp’s entrance. “Jaehyun hyuuuuung!” a young Jisung comes running towards them, a chuckling Seungcheol waving at him. “I knew you weren’t a bad guy, don’t ever leave without telling us, okay? We’re a family okay? Families don’t do that!” Jisung whined, Jaehyun just patted his back.

“Jisung, I thought...I’m your dad” Johnny pretended to be hurt, Jaehyun chuckled at the two

“Huh? You’re friends now?” Jisung was obviously confused, Johnny ruffled his hair.

“Yes, we’re friends now” Johnny wrapped an arm around Jaehyun’s shoulder.

“Then...you can both be my dads!” Jisung grinned, 

“What? Is this a competition?” Johnny crossed his arms.

Kun and the others were welcomed, their siblings were too excited. Johnny and the councilors were all called for a sudden meeting in the big house. “Kids, Na Jaemin’s protector was already dead when Taehyung found him at the foot of the mountain, Jaemin is traumatized right now, Seungcheol takes care of the new camper, he’s still unclaimed. Also, let’s welcome Hendery, son of Hades, we are still trying to get information from Jaemin’s case, the satyr had sword wounds, it was no monster who killed the protector” Chiron explained, kids gasped “Could there be rebels in camp?” Seulgi asked, Taeil shrugged, one problem after another, “It’s best to keep alert right now, we don’t even know what’s happening” Taeil suggested, Chiron nodded.

“Chiron, Chiron, there are intruders in the borders!” Ryujin knocked on the door of the big house.

“Intruders? Not monsters?” Johnny asked as everyone ran to the borders, Taehyung, Bangchan and Doyoung held three teenagers wearing full plate armor. 

“Hey, they’re the ones in the station earlier” Hyuck told Taeyong

“Who are you? Why are you here?” Johnny asked the three, the girl pulled away, startling Doyoung with her strength, she was about to attack Johnny but another sword blocked her, even Johnny was startled.

“Y-You..” she froze, turning her head to look at Jaehyun.

“Yuno!” one of the two guys shouted 

Jaehyun was once again confused, is he Yuno? The one on the note?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAO I just realized I used Lucas on the first chapters so I changed it to Bangchan, it's just teenie tiny error T_T


	11. Yuno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyun...is one of the northern kids? Johnny's legs were shaky.

“Yuno, we’ve been looking for you” the girl dropped her sword.

“I’m Jaehyun, I’m not Yuno, I don’t know any Yuno" Jaehyun pointed his sword at her

"Take them to the big house, Johnny" Chiron ordered, the three were dragged to the big house, never turning away from Jaehyun as they were dragged away.

"Jaehyunnie? You okay?" Taeyong caressed his nape, the younger nodded.

Johnny followed the three to the big house, kids returned to their usual routines. Chiron planned an interrogation "Your names?" Taeil was recording every word that they'll say, none of the three wanted to speak. "I'm Jeong Soojung" the girl started, the boys looked at her in disbelief "I'm Kim Jongin" the other boy spoke up, lastly was the tallest "I'm Park Chanyeol" the weird thing is that they have a weird accent, not a common satoori in South Korea.

"Why are you here?" Chiron asked

"I've been looking for my brother, Jeong Yuno, they said he was in the south and this is the only place we know here" Soojung couldn't look at them.

"Your brother isn't here, Jaehyun is not your brother" Johnny massaged his sore shoulder

"No, he's mistaken, he probably lost his memory when he was kidnapped" Chanyeol explained, it was as if they were hiding something that they couldn't even look at Chiron.

"Valhalla, we all stayed in Midgard, preparing for Ragnarok, Yuno was the last of the einherjar in two years, the valkyries hasn't been able to find new warriors lately, then all of a sudden, Yuno was taken away, we had to ask the gods to let us find him" Soojung explained.

Jaehyun...is one of the northern kids? Johnny's legs were shaky "You all must have at least seen him fight, we live to fight up there, please, give him back to us" Jongin pleaded, Seulgi called for Jaehyun who was startled for his sudden attendance. The three looked relieved to see Jaehyun "Uhm, why am I here?" He asked Chiron and Soojung wanted to run and hug his little brother. Chiron saw the longing look on the girl's face, he eventually nodded. She quickly stood up, Johnny's sword was ready but she just cupped the boy's cheeks. "It must have been scary living here alone, noona is here now Yuno, don't worry" she hugged the younger, Jaehyun was speechless.

"I'm sorry, it's all unsolved in my head, I don't really know who you are, please let me go" Jaehyun politely pushed her away.

"Of course you wouldn't remember, you were taken out of the afterlife, Yuno, I understand"

"I'm dead?" Jaehyun felt like the room was spinning.

"Silly, it's a lot to explain, but you are Norse, you're not supposed to be here" she patted his head

She was believable, but it stung to Jaehyun, just when he felt like he belonged here, reality slapped his face that he's not supposed to be here. Jaehyun clenched his fists, refusing to trust anyone right now. "Then why am I here?" He asked Soojung who quickly held his hand "Calm down now, Yuno, don't you think a god is the only one who can take you in and out of Valhalla?" She whispered, then it clicked, Eros? Why would he? "No, he can't, he couldn't have" Jaehyun refused to believe. Chiron signalled Johnny and the others to leave for a while, the topic has become more confidential.

"I am Soojung, this note, is from one of the valkyrie's records, it was torn off as if it wanted you to be out of the list, I am your older sister, I died a day earlier than you, in Surtr's attack in Pyongyang, we originally lived in Seoul but we were taken to Pyongyang by a valkyrie who pretended to be our babysitter, Luna, then we lived for at least three months in Pyongyang, before Surtr's attack happened, it was concealed as a factory plant explosion, I died first, trying to save civilians and the next day, you died and killed the giant, you sacrificed your life by jumping to its burning mouth and killing it from the inside, that ring is a gift from our mother, goddess of snow and hunting, Skadi" Soojung explained.

"But...how am I alive again?" Jaehyun asked

"Valkyries have chosen us to live in Valhalla, it was fated to be that way, when Norse heroes die, they are taken to Valhalla where we have to train and be the best to prepare for Ragnarok, a long war that will determine the future of the 9 worlds" Soojung explained, Chanyeol wrapped an arm around Jaehyun's shoulder.

"We have trained for two years before you were taken away, we had to bargain with gods to let us look for you, please think about it" 

"I still don't understand, why me? Who kidnapped me?"

"We're here to also report about it, since the gods are alarmed on how another god can easily access Valhalla, although this is too much information, please believe us" Jongin patted his back.

Chiron knew Jaehyun wasn't Greek when Johnny brought him to camp, everything about him doesn't look like Greek, the way he used swords, his techniques, his temper problem that triggers his much too powerful abilities, and of course, a sacred Greek item won't have any effects on him. The gods of all nations had an agreement about opening camps to every demigod but he did not expect a Norse demigod outside of the 9 worlds. And hearing the stories of his sister, the gods must have wanted vital information that they had to take him out of Valhalla.

"You kids can go out tomorrow, you can rest here for the night" Chiron told the three, they all bowed in gratitude and removed their heavy armors.

"We're really lucky to find you, once we get the information we need, we can return to Valhalla, without dying" Soojung grinned.

Return to his home? To a place where he actually belonged? Jaehyun just nodded. When they went out, the councilors were still outside, Seungcheol patted Jaehyun's tummy, which declared an attack from Chanyeol who quickly drew his sword out. "Whoa dude chill, north kids and their temper, anyway my baby Jae, you must be hungry" Seungcheol teased Jaehyun, Johnny poked his shoulder "We're here for you, always" Johnny grinned and Jungwoo gave a thumbs up. Hendery was playing with Mark. The Norse kids stayed in the Hermes cabin, as surprisingly, the kids were good at building rooms and they can easily add more space to their creaky cabin.

"Not the best rooms but we can offer you guys a safe night" Seungcheol gave the three a tour around the camp, Jaehyun stayed outside the big house.

"Norse, huh" Johnny sat next to him

"Apparently, yes"

"I heard you guys have to die to get to your Norse world, how should you die?" Johnny chuckled

"I actually died two years ago, as noona said, but someone took me out of Valhalla so they're here to look for me and the culprit" Jaehyun explained

"No shit, that's so weird, I'm talking to a dead guy" Johnny poked Jaehyun's dimple as the younger smiled.

"But it sucks, I don't wanna leave this place" 

"You've been here for less than a week, you can't be serious" Johnny chuckled,

"Well, I don't know, but I do know that I don't wanna leave yet"


	12. A stab from the back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaehyun sighed for the nth time, Jisung looked so happy talking to his siblings, Seungcheol and Yeri were showing Yangyang a few Hermes life hacks on how to smuggle food from outside. Jaehyun is really contemplating whether to believe his so-called sister or not, he lives alright in the camp, why can't he just stay?

Johnny patted Jaehyun's back "I mean, you can always visit us if you want to" the older grinned, Jaehyun shook his head "Hyung, we're going to crossover, to die...how will I see you again?" Jaehyun sighed, Johnny scrunched his nose "Hey, well I guess you can send Iris messages or something" Johnny poked his cheek, Jaehyun just facepalmed. "Yuno, let's go eat" Krystal called them over, the two taller guys were following her like some sort of bodyguards. Chanyeol explained basic Norse 101 as they ate dinner, kids were looking at them weirdly, they were strangers anyway. Taeyong waved at Jaehyun, the younger shyly waved back, 

"Yuno, we're going to Busan tomorrow, to trace down your kidnapper, I know you've made friends with Greeks, but we can't really trust them, alright? So if our enemy is a Greek, we have to fight them" Jongin explained.

Jaehyun sighed for the nth time, Jisung looked so happy talking to his siblings, Seungcheol and Yeri were showing Yangyang a few Hermes life hacks on how to smuggle food from outside. Jaehyun is really contemplating whether to believe his so-called sister or not, he lives alright in the camp, why can't he just stay? Chiron welcomed him, just because he's not Greek, doesn't mean he's unwanted here. After dinner, as kids finished up their chores, a huge bonfire was lit in the amphitheater, Apollo kids performed songs, Xiaojun and Mark played the guitar, Chanyeol even borrowed one and kids are finally opening up to the three strangers. Soojung and Jongin were plotting a plan for the next day and Jaehyun felt like a third wheel.

"Jaehyun! Come here for a sec!" Yuta called him over, finally giving the two space as he walked towards the group of friends.

"Are you really leaving hyung?" Jisung pouted, Johnny ruffled the maknae's hair, Chenle pouted too, the kids are the sweetest in the camp.

"I'll send letters! Like Johnny hyung said" he grinned, Jisung wrapped his arms around Jaehyun

"Just staaaay" he whined, the older boys chuckled

"Did you just replace me with him?" Johnny pretended to be attacked, making Jisung giggle

"I can have two favorite hyungs!" Jisung grinned and Johnny just ruffled his hair.

The Apollo kids were having fun, kids were singing along to some pop songs and Chiron ordered marshmallows for a perfect campfire! Everything was going so well, Jaehyun would really miss this. They ate roasted marshmallows on stick, Johnny wrapped an arm around Jaehyun's shoulder "Cheer up, stop looking like it's the end of the world dude" he chuckled, Jaehyun sighed "I like it here, I mean, I can't remember Valhalla but the people here are so good to me, how can I leave?" Jaehyun explained and Johnny knew what he meant. The campfire ended at 10pm, as bedtime for the campers, some Ares kids were guarding the watch towers for night patrol and Johnny was one of them, Jaehyun, Soojung, Jongin and Chanyeol all returned to Hermes cabin, Yeri smiled at Jaehyun before going to bed.

Jaehyun was dead tired, collapsing on bed and falling into a deep sleep and this time, he dreamt of a man covering him with his blanket and carrying him away, as if he's a dead body with no force to move at all. He couldn't see anything through the covers but he knew that the man was moving. He couldn't speak but he knows he's awake. A loud thud echoed through his ears. He bolted up, another thud, kids started putting on their armors, Soojung signalled him to stay.

"This is a great distraction, we can escape right now" Jongin told him as everyone went out to see the commotion.

"I contacted Jiyong oppa and the others, they are near the borders, let's meet up" Soojung told them.

"Who?" Jaehyun asked her

"We have back-ups, of course we are Norse, we come in groups" Chanyeol ruffled his hair.

Jaehyun wanted to help the Greeks, they went out of the cabin as the kids were shouting "A Stygian bull!! Be careful!" Doyoung shouted, the three led Jaehyun to the west of the camp, away from east where the attack is happening, due to the sudden attack, watch towers were abandoned and kids were focused on the monster. Jaehyun kept looking back as if he could see what was happening, Soojung held his hand "Yuno, it's not our fight, come on" they walked away. Halfway down the hill, they met up with five older males, they seem to be about at least twenty years old.

"Guys! Yuno!" Jiyong, who wore clothes that were too bright at night greeted him, they were older einherjar who came to look for him too.

"A monster attack? Poor Greeks, we don't do that in Valhalla" Daesung chuckled, making the four laugh with him.

"We got him back, where should we go?" Chanyeol grinned and Seunghyun gave him a hug, Taeyang hugged Soojung and Daesung held Jongin. 

"What's with the sudden hug?" Soojung chuckled

"Just wanna, come here" Seungri hugged Jaehyun, it didn't feel comfortable at all, the older wrapped his arms around him, the older chuckling.

"Yuno!" Soojung screamed

Jaehyun froze, his breath hitched when he felt something stab him from behind. "Good job kids, thank you for bringing him to us easily" Jiyong patted Jaehyun's shoulder. Seungri let go and Jaehyun collapsed, so this is the part where he dies and returns to Valhalla. "What the hell, the valkyries are supposed to kill us and bring us, what are you doing?!" Chanyeol tried to break free but the grip was strong. "Don't you get it? This will be less competition for Ragnarok, should we take the sister too? Though for sure she won't win anyway" Seungri wiped his bloody knife. Jaehyun had trouble breathing, he was losing blood, and literally stabbed from behind. The battle horn rang again, loud footsteps and kids screaming nearby.

"Shit, just knock them out, then let's report that Yuno died in the hands of the Greeks, how fun" Jiyong smirked, they all knocked the three down, Jiyong went over to Jaehyun.

"It's either you die from that wound or that bull will kill you and these three, take care and stop reviving, bye" Jiyong laughed out loud, stepping on his wound before walking away.

Great, finally, Jaehyun can rest in peace. Eros would have to be disappointed sometimes.

\---

Johnny and the others were startled when a wild Stygian bull started attacking the barrier on the east part of the camp, it was wild and furious, shaking the cabins as campers woke up, he looked around and there was no sign of Jaehyun and the Norse kids, it was impossible for Jaehyun to not be here, he knew the boy would throw himself for the camp's safety, making it oddly suspicious. Maybe change of heart? Realization that this is not his problem anyway. Taehyung led the Ares kids as he watched, the bull's hind legs are a snake's tail so it moved too fast, along with its strength, it was definitely hard to kill. "Hyung, it's hard to kill" Haechan whined, he couldn't aim at it because it moved too fast, kids were being thrown and rolled around. It lasted for a while until the bull changed its direction, running towards the other side of the camp.

"Taehyung, lead the kids to the west side of the camp, some will stay here to guard, let's go!" Johnny shouted and kids ran, bronze armors clicking and making tons of noises on a quiet night.

Johnny and the others reached the west part of the camp and the bull was going down the slope so they ran after it, most who chased the bull were children of Ares and Athena, others dispersed to guard every camp entrance. What they didn't expect to see down the slope was the Norse kids, Chanyeol and Jongin knelt down, swords pointing at the bull, Soojung behind them, she was hugging Jaehyun. "Hyung, I smell blood, a lot of blood" Jungwoo sniffed the air, Johnny clenched his fists, the Norse kids could wait, they had to kill the bull first. "Wendy, go to the Norse kids, treat their injuries" Johnny told her, she nodded and Seulgi came with her. Johnny and Taehyung attacked from behind while Mark and Hendery attacked in front, the two distracted the bull as the Ares kids successfully sliced the tail off, losing its mobility, Hyuck shot it straight on the head, the four campers made sure that the bull was dead by stabbing it multiple times until it started turning into dust, some children of Apollo began helping the injured campers. "Johnny! Help!" Seulgi called him over, Johnny ran to them, campers cleaned up the damaged barrier traps, some remained to watch what was happening. Johnny felt his legs shake on the sight, Jaehyun was badly bleeding, Soojung was putting pressure on the wound, she wouldn't let go. 

"Soojung, we can save him, please" Johnny knelt down, Jaehyun was already pale but he looked worse.

"Please, I'm sorry, please" Soojung told Johnny, Jongin and Chanyeol were knocked out, they all had some sort of head injury, Soojung's forehead was bleeding but she managed to stay awake for her brother, and Jaehyun had a badly bleeding wound on his back.

"Come here big guy" Johnny lifted Jaehyun off, carrying him to the infirmary, the other three were taken to the infirmary too.

"What happened?" Chiron came running in while carryinh two injured campers, Soojung couldn't look at anyone.

"A knife wound, no organ was damaged, that's good, but he needs plenty of rest, LIKE A LOT" Seulgi glared at Soojung, Chiron sighed. 

Johnny's bloody hands were shaky, he almost lost Jaehyun because he didn't think of checking on them. "We were betrayed by our own peers" Soojung spoke up, Mark scrunched his nose "We were about to leave, we called for backup, but they wanted to kill Yuno all along, to increase the chances of winning in Ragnarok, they betrayed us" she explained, Johnny dropped his sword, startling everyone. "Who are they? You know what, I can't trust any of you, Jaehyun should just stay with us, he's not in your worlds anymore, he can do what he wants" Johnny spoke up, startling everyone. "The fact that your own friends can't be trusted, how can we trust Jaehyun in your hands?" The taller was mad, Mark had to pat his back and calm him down.

"I'm sorry Soojung, Jaehyun has to recover here for a while, we can't let him leave while injured, Eros entrusted me to keep him safe, if you don't mind, postpone your adventure" Chiron told the younger, as Wendy was cleaning her wounds.

"Jaemin is awake" Donghyuck told everyone, Chiron approached the boy who looked startled to see a centaur for the first time 

"It was real?? You mean, Kyuhyun hyung…" Jaemin looked around, he lost his good neighbor who took him here.

"Can you remember how you got here?" Seulgi calmly asked him

"There were men on the hill, they had swords, they wanted to kill me, but hyung fought them all so I could escape…" 

"That explains the stab wounds"

"It was them, the people who attacked us" Soojung told Chiron

"Then let's just kill them" Johnny sheathed his sword

"Einherjar...we are trained to execute, you won't survive, do you have any idea how many times we swing our swords in a day? Attacking them head on will only kill your campers" she looked away.

"We are dealing with people outside our race, if this gets out, it will start a war of gods, we can't just kill them, we have to use law and justice" Taeil suggested.

"Then why would they hurt their fellow einherjar?" Mark asked out of the blue

"We are preparing for Ragnarok for years, and only one can win and be at the top, they want to eliminate all their possible competition and Yuno is one of them, us three, we're still far from Yuno's skills, so we're kept alive to excite them and slaughter us later, they are a bunch of nasty rats in Midgard, thinking high and mighty just because they were chosen to partake in Ragnarok" she explained, Donghyuck shrugged.

The room was filled with silence until lightning and thunder startled everyone, the room suddenly filled with bright light. "Oh hell no, Jaemin is a son of Zeus" Yuta pointed, the boy on the bed has a glowing lightning mark on his forehead.


	13. Long time no see

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Long time no see, Yuno"

It has been two days since the attack, Jaehyun was still in recovery and hasn't woken up yet, the three Norse kids are out of the infirmary, camp barriers have been strictly guarded. According to Soojung, there were a total of twenty einherjars sent back to the mortal world to look for Jaehyun and the culprit, although they never shared details, it seems like Jaehyun was a big shot on the nine worlds to have such a scale of rescue mission. The campers had their daily routines and guards had shifting schedules, Taeil made sure that there should be people in watch towers 24/7, even the trio had to comply and do camp chores, as Na Jaemin was discovered, the camp became hostile as now three kids from the big three are inside the camp, monsters and gods would surely take an interest.

"Everyone, Olympus is open again, Dionysus will be here for a while as your guardian, I have to report to the gods about everything that has happened" Chiron announced on the amphitheater, kids murmured, Dionysus and his attitude really annoys everyone.

"Taeil and the councilors, please bear with him for a week and lead the kids well" Chiron patted the boy's back.

"Everyone return to your duties, I will head out to Olympus,stay safe everyone" Chiron waved goodbye as kids sulked but waved back.

"Hyung, is Jaehyun hyung still sleeping?" Jisung asked Johnny as they stayed on a watch tower.

"Yeah, he's recovering well, don't worry kiddo"

"Hyung I think Jaehyun hyung should stay here, so what if he's not Greek? If people out there wanted to hurt him, shouldn't we just protect him?" 

"Jisungie, as much as I wanted him to stay as well, their gods want him back, because their culture is different from us, out there, they have to fight for the end of their world, I think he has to go"

"But deep inside you also want him to stay?"

"Of course I do, we are a family, aren't we?"

Jaemin waved at Johnny and Jisung before climbing the tower, it turns out that Jaemin is a natural when it comes to using spears, he excelled and was praised by Taehyung and Ryujin. Johnny decided to go down and have a stroll, more like patrol the hill. Jaemin came along because he wanted to explore, although Johnny stopped him and told him to help Jeno in making armors, the energetic kid continued to walk with him. They were talking and walking, the trees hid the moon so streaks of light guided them, though Johnny has memorized the trail already so it was not a problem. The real problem is the fact that the barriers allow Norse kids to enter, so if any kid with the ill intention to execute campers, they can easily enter in and out, worst case is they can kill everyone.

"Hyung, you okay?" Jaemin asked, it was dark out, not a good night to scroll as the moon was barely full moon anyway, and they don't have a torch.

"Yep, just thinking about things, like why would Norse kids attack us just because we protected Jaehyun"

"They really wanted that hyung dead, I mean, from their stories, it seemed like that hyung is an important chess piece to them and they wanted him out as soon as possible,it's annoying"

"Jeong Yuno, son of Skadi, goddess of hunt and snow, he's not some big shot like you Jaemin, not the son of the god of gods, so it's bothering me" Johnny hummed

They walked for five more minutes until a snap of a twig startled the two, Johnny quickly drew his sword out, pushing Jaemin to lay flat on the ground. "Show yourself, coward" Johnny gritted his teeth, a sword came out from his left and Johnny quickly defended himself with his shield. It was a masked girl, her sword skills were just as insane as Johnny's, she kept swinging non-stop, Johnny had no opening because she was wearing a full plate armor, like an actual knight, his sword couldn't pierce the chain armor. "Get back" Johnny almost dropped his sword, the girl chuckled, taking off her damn white mask.

"Huh, Jiyong oppa did some petty job I guess, but good, I came here in the right time" she chuckled "Long time no see, Yuno" 

"Good to see you too, Lisa" Jaehyun drew his sword out

"Who gave Ulf back? A cute reunion of a sword and master, anyway, we're here to actually kill you, if you're not aware" Lisa grinned.

"Hey hyung, get back and take Jaemin with you, this will get ugly" Jaehyun gave Johnny a thumbs up, the older shook his head

"You're injured!"

"A scra-" before Jaehyun could finish, Lisa already leaped forward to attack, Jaehyun was quick to counter it.

Johnny dragged Jaemin behind a tree, they can't leave Jaehyun and they can't let that Norse near the camp barriers. "Sharp as always, no doubt" Lisa clapped, though her armor was heavy, her flow was continuous. "Don't really want to kill you but if I have to, I'm sorry" Jaehyun smirked, the girl raised an eyebrow "Not before I kill you first" she started attacking again, raising her sword and continuously sparring, they both used broad swords and had to use both hands, whenever Jaehyung tried to attack, her armor was getting in the way. The blind spots of the armor were the armpits and the side, he has to accurately attack there.

"We Norse always fight in armor, have you forgotten?" She chuckled but she was out of breath.

"I can adapt" Jaehyun grinned, oh boy, it was back, that cold icy feeling in the air, Johnny and Jaemin had goosebumps.

Instead of how you normally slice through your enemies, Jaehyun was stabbing, poking and stabbing like Lisa was some sort of a kebab meat, Johnny was in disbelief, he had different techniques compared to Lisa and it worked well because as Lisa attacked head on with both hands, it was easier to dodge and poke her, it went on for a long time and Jaehyun never showed any sign of fatigue. The fight only ended when Jaehyun successfully pierced through her armor, she gasped as she saw the blade pierced through the chains of her armor, that one chain was broken as the blade went through her skin. "Thank you for feeding my Ulf, now rest, but not in Valhalla" Jaehyun whispered, stabbing her until the blade pierce through her body. The girl dropped down, scarlet blood pooling beneath her. Johnny's knees were shaking, Jaemin stopped breathing for seconds. The air was thick and it felt like they were preys, hiding from a big bad wolf. Jaehyun had a different aura, a murderous one, you can just feel it in the air, and the cracking ice steps did not lessen the tension.

"Johnny hyung, why didn't you go away?" Jaehyun called out

"W-we had to back you up"

"I didn't really want you to see that, hyung, sorry" the boy grinned and patted his shoulder.

"You, you remember that girl?"

"Oh yeah, I woke up and remembered everything"

"YOU WHAT?"

Jaehyun grinned and patted his shoulder "Sorry about the mess, I'll clean this up" the younger dragged the girl's body, leaving a bloody trail. "H-hyung, he just killed a person…" Jaemin held Johnny's sleeve, the taller nodded "Jaehyun, you-you killed her, without even batting an eye, you killed someone…" Johnny walked after him, Jaemin following behind. "Hyung they literally want me dead, what I did was self defense" the younger made a pit, burning the body in the middle of the woods. Returning to camp, Soojung was worried sick "Yah Jeong Yuno, where were you? I was so worried, you suddenly disappeared, huh? Where have you been? You just woke up and you're already causing trouble somewhere" the older sighed, wrapping an arm around her brother's waist.

"Dionysus is here" a couple of campers ran to Johnny, kids started filling the amphitheater as the god, in his tropical Hawaiian shirt, sat in the center with a bottle of wine.

"Children, children calm down, this is not a celebrity, this is your favorite god Dionysus" you can hear multiple facepalms from a group of campers, mostly from Athena cabin.

"Anyway, I will be here for a while, don't start trouble and Norse kids come with me to the big house, we have a lot to catch up" 

Kids returned to their chores, Johnny couldn't help but look at Jaehyun, smiling as if he didn't just KILL a person and burnt her to ashes outside the camp. The four made their way to the big house "I am the god of wine and festivity in the Greeks, first of all, welcome to the camp, and our friend here was under Eros' care for a while" Dionysus looked over at Jaehyun. The younger smiled and nodded "Actually, I remember my past now, but the kidnapping part is still blurry in my head" Jaehyun told everyone, filling the room with silence.

"What-" Soojung was in disbelief

"Yeah noona, I woke up and suddenly remembered everything, even the part where the other einherjars threatened me to death but I don't really care you know" he explained

"Wait, what did you just say?" Now, Dionysus didn't really care about stuff that aren't concerning him, but the kid just practically spilled "tea"

"Enough about me, why are we here?" Jaehyun asked the god back.

"Oh, just wanted to make sure that you are all good people, though you aren't Greeks, the guys up there wanted to keep you here for a while, because Eros requested is, the brat finally showed up only to request for shits like keeping you safe or something, so you guys are prohibited to leave for now, stay in camp, help with the chores and stay safe"

"Wait, we have to look for the person who kidnapped Yuno" Soojung interrupted

"Little missy, you are inside our territory so you have to follow our rules"

"We're not some war criminals" Chanyeol glared

Dionysus opened his wine bottle, pouring it in the wine glass but it eventually became water, making Jaehyun chuckle. "I'm sorry, it's just funny-" he bit his lip to stop laughing "I know, so be good kids if you don't wanna end up like me" the god shook his head "Yuno, we should start investigating" Soojung pulled the sleeve of his shirt "What's the rush noona? I don't even feel like going back to Val-" a slap, everyone quiet down when Soojung slapped him "You've been too exposed to the Greeks, you don't live like this, we don't fight some weird creatures just to be safe" her hands were shaky, Jongin had to pull her away. Jaehyun clicked his tongue "Maybe I wanted to leave, maybe I wasn't kidnapped, who knows" the younger shrugged, Dionysus coughed.

"I hate to break your sibling drama but I gotta get me some sleep, now shoo"

"Bye" Jaehyun waved goodbye and the three bowed to the god.

"Hmm that Jaewon Jung is quite a kid"

Jaehyun went back to check Lisa's grave deep in the woods. "Huh, that's one out of seventeen, I have to get back to that Kwon Jiyong, he's so annoying" Jaehyun left a single daisy on the grave "You did well Lalisa, I'm sorry it had to end like this" he frowned, he didn't really want to kill her, but she wouldn't stop, she might hurt the campers, maybe Jaehyun is getting too attached to the camp, but he knew he had to do it out of impulse. "Jaehyunnie? Are you on patrol?" Taeyong called out, his torch lighting up the woods "Uh, yeah, coming" he walked towards the light "I'm glad you got your memories back, at least that'll lessen the problems" Taeyong patted his back. They returned to the east watch tower and Soojung refused to talk to him, just a little sibling fight, nothing to worry.

"We found a new camper, she was alone at the foot of the hill, limping" Ryujin and Seulgi helped the girl.

"This is so weird, so many kids are coming in a short span of time" Doyoung told Taeyong

"Yeah, but what can we do, we are a safe haven for all half bloods here" Taeyong shrugged, Jaehyun poked his cheek.

"Hyung, I am still thankful for your help, this humble Norse boy will never forget the good-hearted Greeks" Jaehyun grinned and the two chuckled

"Stop being annoying, Jaehyun is cuter than Yuno" Doyoung pinched his cheek.


	14. Loki

"247, 248, 249, 250…" Hyuck was sweating under the bright sun, his shirt sticking to his skin, he has been counting his swings

"Hyuck you have to know your sword in every possible angle in order to become a great swordsman" Jaehyun was watching him, fanning himself

"Hyung, my arms hurt!"

"258, 259, 260…" the older ignored Hyuck, counting his swings.

The Jungs are both talented, Jaehyun a master of swords and Soojung a master of bows, since they were staying, Dionysus wanted a proper training for campers and the Norse kids were great trainers since they basically train every single day, in order to prepare for Ragnarok, Jisung was training with Hyuck and some other kids, Soojung was with some kids who needed help with bows, Chanyeol was helping with armor fitting and Jongin was teaching basic survival once the campers go out for quests. Dionysus was being productive, he extracted a lot from the four foreigners. While they train the other campers, Ares kids can focus more on guarding the camp, of course others still continue doing daily chores, the recent camper was Kim Jisoo, her friend told her the location to camp so she walked for miles just to get to the camp. She didn't say anything more but since she could get through,she was indeed a half blood.

"We have to swing our swords 1000 times everyday, for years, that's the only way to be one with your sword"

"A THOUSAND TIMES?" Hyuck whined, sweat clearly evident now

"You guys are crazy" Johnny chuckled, wrapping an arm around Jaehyun's shoulders, eavesdropping.

"Well, we live to execute" 

"Alright when you reach 500 you can get a ten-minute break" 

Johnny sat down, watching kids swing their swords for multiple times, counting like Romans yet the swinging was different, no one matched, it was as if they were doing what best fit them. It was the first time for most campers since they usually train in groups and the councilors are teaching them by the book, they were always uniform. Jaehyun sat beside him “I’m sorry that your camp is turning into some butchering academy” he grinned, watching Hyuck lay on the ground as he finished his first 500 swings. Johnny patted his back “At least we can focus on guarding the borders, any updates about your enemies? Who were they again?” Johnny brushed his hair. Jaehyun would have purr if they weren’t talking about disgusting people. 

“They were a group of noble Midgardians who were blessed to partake in Ragnarok, well, at least train for Ragnarok, you see, they’re rich kids who has those expensive weapons and other einherjars follow them because well, who wouldn’t follow the rich kids?”

“Me” Johnny chuckled

“Anyway, they really wanna be on top so they might have plotted something to kill me since I’m way better than them, they almost got me, but this bad wolf is in favor of Loki...hmm Loki...” Jaehyun sat up, Johnny was just confused 

“Uhm hyung...Eros came” Jisung approached Johnny

“Oh gods, for real” Jaehyun pushed Johnny away before running to where Eros was supposed to be.

Kim Rowoon, looking like a snack (for real) and Kun and his friends’ jaw dropped, their Mr. Kim is THE Eros? “Jaehyunnie” the god greeted so casually that Jaehyun wanted to punch him “You...we have to talk” the kids gasped as a Norse kid literally dragged a Greek god away and the god just chuckled. “Yah, I know you missed me and I missed you too” the god teased him just as he was dragged to the big house, a confused Dionysus looking at the two “Huh, why is Jaehwan here?” the god looked at the two, Jaehyun facepalmed, the god really can’t remember names. “I am back to my camp, you can go back to Long Island” Eros gave a thumbs up to the god, Dionysus had one glass of “wine” before vanishing in thin air. 

“What did Loki tell you?”

“You remember?”

“Tiny bits”

“Loki asked me a favor, I’ll show you”

It burnt when Eros touched his cheek. But it was some kind of a trance, like he was watching a movie on a front-row seat with his 3D glasses. Jaehyun saw what looked to be Eros walking up a mountain, he looked handsome, no one can argue with that. He looked as if he was meeting someone, he wore casual clothes, which the god is also known for, Apollo’s influence, if people asked. At the top of the mountain was an observatory, the sky was filled with beautiful stars, the moon, full and young, providing light on his trails. There was a man waiting for Eros, the man was carrying what seemed to be a limp body covered in white cloth. 

“Is he dead?” 

“No, he’s under a spell to momentarily die in order to leave Valhalla, he’ll wake up in a day or two, now, I don’t trust anyone but he needs to leave Valhalla, the task is simple, hide him until I finish my business, keep him locked up somewhere cold so he doesn’t have to move at all, if the guys reach you, take him somewhere safe and away from you, my people will be after you, be careful”

“I’m a god...of love and desire...you know”

“And a director of your infamous camps”

“Point taken, what’s his case?”

“Well, he’s literally just breathing but spoiled kids want him dead and gods aren’t on his favor either, Odin understands, but the others are keeping a blind eye on this case, they plotted an assassination and I was just in time to take him away before they could even, his name is Yuno, but you have to give him a different name under your care”

“And what do I get?” Eros took the body from Loki

“You got yourself a fine young swordsman to protect your camp” the trickster god winked before vanishing.

Eros patted his cheek, Jaehyun was back to where he was standing, in front of the god of desire with his intimidating aura. “You guessed it right, Loki was behind all these” the god smiled “He...they want me dead? For what? If that’s it, then I will stop being an einherjar…” Jaehyun was still confused, Eros patted his back “It’s easier said than done, now, just stay safe and alive for me, okay?" Eros pinched his cheek, the younger sighed and nodded. He was dismissed, Hyuck ran to him "Hyung I finished 1000 swings! Jisung is almost done too!!" The kid grinned excitedly, Johnny crossed his arms, the taller was intrigued about his case “Did he do some funny business? That god likes teasing newbies here, are you okay?” the son of Ares asked, Jaehyun nodded. 

“Everyone who’s not on patrol, assemble to the amphitheater, I’ve got some announcements” Eros called everyone out

“What’s going on?” Jaehyun asked Johnny, the son of Skadi made sure to stay away from the three Norse kids as much as possible.

“Who knows Jae, let’s go” Johnny patted his head, the two went to the amphitheater, a sweaty Jisung following behind them.

“Hi kids, I’m back and safe! You guys should know that it’s been chaotic these past few days, but I’d like to thank everyone for their hard work, frist, we’re going to postpone quests and bring back the kids who’re on quest, our top priority is the camp’s safety, we won’t be accepting new campers for now, the gods have agreed to bring back Percy Jackson’s plead of claiming demigods at thirteen years old, to make sure that all the people inside our camp are friends and not enemies, as you all have known, some bad Norse kids have tried to hurt our friends here and I am asking for everyone’s help to protect our dear friends” Jaehyun had to roll his eyes when Eros looked his way.

“And so, the kids who are below 13 will be sent to a mini camp where I will send some of you to guard it and make sure that the new kids will be safe. And for the big news, I will be hosting a Capture-the-Flag tonight, it will be the camp against our Norse friends”

“WHAT? We’re soooo gonna lose” Jisung whined, 

“Come on, we’re not that good” Jaehyun ruffled the younger’s hair “You have Johnny hyung, a big, scary bear”

“Of course I know it’s going to be tough so I have to give them a disadvantage” Eros was seriously teasing him right now “Norse kids can only use shields, no weapons, agreed?”

“No fun” Jaehyun frowned but gave him a thumbs up, the other three followed 

“Are you and your sister fighting? You’re not hanging out with them” Johnny raised an eyebrow

“They’re being babies, but it’ll pass”

Johnny chuckled, wrapping an arm around Jaehyun. “Hey, she’s still your sister, I guess you have to fix this tonight, okay?” the taller grinned, Jaehyun just nodded, Johnny can be so annoying sometimes.


	15. Death Marks

Johnny made sure to pick out the best campers, they were limited to only sixteen campers against the four foreigners, that means four people against one, odds will be in their favor. But then again, they will go up against kids who have trained for years, trained to execute. The obvious campers chosen were of course, the big three kids: Mark and Hendery, Jaemin was hyped. They had to have at least one representative for each cabin, Johnny (Ares cabin), Irene (Aphrodite cabin), Hyuck (Apollo cabin), Jeno (Hephaestus cabin), Doyoung (Athena cabin), Seungcheol (Hermes cabin), Sicheng (Demeter cabin), Bangchan (Dionysus cabin), Joy (Hecate cabin), Momo (Tyche cabin), Yeji (Nemesis cabin), Jeongyeon (Hypnos cabin), and Jeonghan (Iris cabin).

"Johnny hyung...how do I even use a shield?" Jaehyun walked up to the taller, Johnny chuckled.

"You're holding it the wrong way" Johnny shook his head, holding the bronze shield properly to teach the younger.

"Tackle" Jaehyun grinned, holding onto his shield

"What? Are you even-" Johnny couldn't even finish his sentence when Jaehyun shoved him down with the shield, startling the kids around them.

"Ohhh, so I have to fight like this? Oh sorry hyung hehe" the younger helped him up and Johnny was confused.

"I swear to gods Jaehyun, I'm gonna get you tonight"

"Sweep me off my feet, please" Jaehyun chuckled.

Johnny shook his head, the younger always acts like a brat when it comes to training, Donghyuck looked like he was all fired up, swinging his sword fast and hitting the dummy multiple times. Jaehyun went off somewhere, to probably take a nap, leaving Johnny with the rest of the chosen campers. Jisung wanted to train more and Donghyuck helped the younger, Jaemin and Mark were throwing some kicks and punches while Hendery was bopping his head to the sound of swords screeching as Jeongyeon and Momo had a mini duel. 

Across the camp, the Norse kids gathered up in the woods just outside the barrier. "Fancy of you to show up" Soojung was still enraged, Jaehyun couldn't even look at her, Chanyeol patted the younger's back "Hey no fighting, we have to work together here" the tallest of four had a dopey smile while lecturing the siblings. Jaehyun frowned but nodded "Sorry about being insensitive noona" the youngest finally apologized, who can ever resist their younger sibling? Soojung quickly wrapped her arms around her brother. The four decided to practice the use of shields, it's uncommon for Norse kids to use shields since they mostly use two-handed broadsword, heavy swords with sharp blades to focus more on attacking, they practiced on boulders, before having their own duels, of course, Jaehyun sucked at it. He had the strength but he wasn't on his full potential, it was a total disadvantage to him compared to the other three.

"They're having tonkatsu for dinner, I saw Jungwoo hyung and his siblings harvesting fresh lettuce, it's probably for salad, this camp is the best" Jisung told Jaehyun as he was asked to call the Norse kids for dinner.

"Jisungie, will you cheer for hyung tonight?" Jaehyun asked and the younger giggled but nodded 

"Will cheer for Greeks and Norse because we are all friends!" The younger cheered, Johnny shrugged as he watched the two.

"See Johnny Suh, be like Jisungie" Jaehyun shook his head

"Oh please, I'm gonna get you tonight you little rascal" 

Jaehyun gave Jisung a thumbs up, they went for dinner, as expected, another delicious dinner, Kim Jisoo sat with the Hermes kids and she looked like she fit right in, a batch of kids were taking cut down wood planks outside camp. "Taeil hyung, what are they doing?" Jaehyun asked the son of Athena, approaching their table, Doyoung waved at him "Oh, they're building the mini camp that Eros suggested, we have to filter the demigods there, we'll soon send a unit of campers to lookover the mini camp, we have to be careful" Taeil explained, Jaehyun returned to their table and told the other Norse kids about the plan. "I feel bad, we're causing trouble here" Chanyeol frowned, Jongin and Chanyeol are half-brothers, both children of Tyr, the god of war. Soojung nodded, Jaehyun felt bad too, because he's the one they're after, if he just stayed in Valhalla then this would never happen. After dinner, they went to the armory, the other campers were already putting on their armors. "You guys get to use the blue flag, we'll take red" Johnny handed Chanyeol the blue flag.

"Err, how does the game work? We're not familiar" Soojung asked Johnny.

"Well, you have to hide your flag, the team that gets to capture the opponent's flag wins. For this version though, since you guys have a disadvantage, Eros agreed that you have to confiscate a camper's helmet and the camper will be out of the game" Irene explained shyly, Chanyeol grinned and gave a thumbs up.

"Good game tonight, yeah?" Jongin asked the Greeks, the Greeks cheered. 

"I've got a plan" Soojung grinned

\---

Kids patrolled while others cheered at the border of the woods inside the camp, a small stream led to the lake all the way to the north of camp. Johnny and Jaehyun head out first to hide their flags. Eros joined the campers in anticipation, campers followed and made sure everyone's on their designated places when Taeil blew the horn to start the game. When the horn filled the camp, campers cheered to charge, Hermes cabin managed to slip in some helicams to monitor the game, they also installed cameras around the forest, it was like watching a live sport inside the camp. Eros didn't mind at all, he loved mortal gadgets. 

"What the-" Seungcheol stopped on his tracks, he was with Mark, Momo and Jeonghan, the lake was frozen solid and the blue flag was in the middle, the 2 Jeongs guarding.

"That's literally their element" Mark shrugged.

"Boo" Jeonghan was knocked down the ground on a sudden attack from behind, Chanyeol shoved him down with a shield, making sure to pull his helmet off, Mark quickly slashed through the air but Chanyeol already used his shield to block.

"Always be attentive guys, survival 101" Chanyeol helped Jeonghan up and shook his hand, Johnny came jumping behind Chanyeol, knocking the taller down.

"Attentive huh, you guys tie him up or something" Johnny drew his sword out.

"Rules didn't say we can't use a little bit of magic" Jaehyun waved his hands at Johnny while in the middle of dodging Jeno's sword.

Jongin was not around and they heard two screams from the woods followed by Jongin with two helmets on his hands. Three down, thirteen to go, Jeonghan, Jeongyeon and Yeji out, and Chanyeol is tied up. "Chanyeol oppa can be so clumsy" Soojung rolled her eyes as she shoved Irene down and kicked Joy's back. "Hyung, hyung, take over, I wanna beat Johnny's ass so bad" Jaehyun pleaded, Jongin nodded and disarmed Jeno but the camper still had a mini knife, it wasn't easy. 

"3 o'clock, archer, and some sort of shadow magic?" Soojung told the two.

"Huh, that looks cool. '' Jaehyun easily blocked Hendery's attack, the younger appeared out of the shadows but a step too late.

"Aish!" The boy disappeared again

"Mark, do your thing!" Johnny shouted

"Hyung, noona, five minutes, they have a water god child, our ice can't hold on, it's just the surface, there's still water below, go east, yeah?" Jaehyun told the two, dodging Seungcheol's sword "And please try to rescue Chanyeol hyung"

"Got it, champ" Soojung grinned

Johnny dragged his sword across the ice, campers made sure to make way, Johnny's aura is pretty intimidating, as much as Jaehyun's, it was like putting a bear and a wolf in one room, the scary aura gave them chills. Jaemin almost dropped his spear in terror. The ice shaking from Mark's magic didn't help at all. "You guys can handle the two, I'll take this one" Johnny sternly told the campers, Jaehyun bowed politely "Pleased to beat your ass, Suh" the younger teased, Johnny quickly dashed forward, Jaehyun easily dodging and shoving him down. Johnny pushed the younger off him, swinging his sword but Jaehyun blocked it, it was like a dance, smooth and quick movements, an attack and a block, both were using top-tier movements. Some campers couldn't even focus and decided to watch the fatal duel.

"If you wanted to beat my ass so bad, you should have requested a duel instead of this" Jaehyun chuckled, three minutes...Soojung took the flag and fled, campers ran after her, Jongin had to drag a tied up Chanyeol.

"Hyuck, go" Johnny signalled, the boy was on top of a tree with his bow and arrow.

"You should've let him use the sword hyung"

"Not a good time to complain right?" Johnny smirk, finally breaking through the younger's defense, managing to cut through his armor.

Jaehyun flinched, dropping his shield. "Fuck this" the Norse removed his heavy armor and balled his fists. "No, don't hurt yourself like this" Johnny chuckled but was startled when the boy kicked him on the face, some taekwondo shit. "Trained for 8 years when I was a kid" he explained, Johnny wiped his lip. Mark breathed heavily at the side, finally cracking the ice, Jaehyun tried to drop down and maybe repair the huge crack but Johnny quickly swung his sword, drawing a huge cut on Jaehyun's arm as the ice finally cracked into pieces, submerging the two. Jaehyun quickly swam up for air, Mark passed out on the side, Chanyeol retrieving the helmet gently before running away. Johnny hasn't come up yet, and that's when it hit him, the older was wearing his armor. Jaehyun dived down and saw Johnny trying to swim up, Jaehyun quickly aided him, removing his armor and dragging him up to the surface, the two crawled to the shore to breathe. "Hey, never help your opponents" Johnny swung his sword, locking Jaehyun's neck on his arm, a move he saw on WWE but the horn blew.

"You look like a mess" Soojung chuckled, dropping the red flag in front of Jaehyun.

"Johnny hyung, I'm sorry!!" Jaemin apologized

"What happened here?" Seungcheol asked, Hendery appeared out of the shadows 

"They were being bromos underwater" the younger chuckled, Johnny had to laugh.

"Alright kids, the Norse kids have won this game, err...because Jaemin slipped while charging at the enemies, it was a good game, injured campers to the infirmary, please" Eros announced, some campers chuckled, Jaemin is as cute as Jisung.

Thank the gods that the infirmary wasn't packed, Wendy handed Jaehyun and Johnny spare shirts "I will get some herbs for Mark, you two change into dry shirts before I tend your wounds, Mark was sleeping soundly, practically the two were the only ones awake in the infirmary. Jaehyun quickly pulled his shirt off "Whoa, what the-" Johnny had to touch Jaehyun's bare back, sending shivers to the younger. A huge claw scar diagonally across his back, and the skin was red, like a pretty bad burn. "Jaehyun, what happened?" Johnny asked, the younger change into a dry shirt. "That's how I died, clawed by a fire giant and burnt to its fiery stomach" the younger explained it too casually that Johnny was dumbfounded.

"This is a reminder that we died already, when we enter Valhalla" he explained, Wendy returned.

"Johnny Suh, change your clothes before you catch a cold"

"Umm, sorry about being nosy" Johnny changed his clothes, Jaehyun just patted his arm as Wendy treated their minor injuries.


	16. Fire in Ice

Not at how Johnny started to change, becoming sensitive around the foreigners. The three had to go through so much, they have his respects. A day after the Capture-the-flag, building of the filter camp has started, led by Doyoung, an architect in the making, they planned on building four cabins just at the foot of the hill, Jungwoo and the Demeter kids will plant a mini cabbage farm to disguise it as a small plantation on the foot of the hill. The foot was at least thirty minutes away from the nearest town and highway, a vast grassland with the height of grasses at least around Johnny’s waist, it wound be a difficult trek to even reach the filter camp. There were a lot of campers so building the filter camp only lasted for two days before a few selected campers and the unclaimed campers occupied the filter camp. A cabin for the campers who will guard the camp and three for the unclaimed, it was the safest way, it may look a bit racist to the foreigners but the Greeks are just avoiding a huge attack from inside the camp.

“Hyuck, you can start a fire now, they will deliver our meals here, our main objective is to guard this camp, it has no magical borders so we really need to lookout, Seulgi and the others are standing by the watchtowers, we’ll send a signal fire in case of an attack that we can’t handle, all good?” Johnny explained, for now they have a limit of only seven watchers, that includes: Johnny, Jaehyun, Doyoung, Hyuck, Taeyong, Ryujin, and Jeongyeon.

“As of now we have four unclaimed campers ranging from twelve to eighteen: Huening Kai, Song Hyeongjun, Lee Soodam and Kim Jisoo, they will occupy cabin number one, we’re good to go” Jeongyeon told everyone at their mini meeting.

“Alright guys, don’t think you’re sick or something okay? We have to do this because there are bad guys out there and we don’t want to hurt anyone, our protocol is to move you back up once your parents claim you, for now we’re going to protect you from the bad guys, okay?” the ever so charming Taeyong explained to the four.

Hyuck lit a bonfire that gave light on the moonless night, Athena cabin installed solar power to the cabins and it provided light, cabbages were already blooming as disguise and source of food as well, the mini stream nearby provided a calming sound and the shower nearby was tanked with fresh stream water, the Hermes kids were the first batch to deliver their meals, Jisung looked around excitedly. “Jisungie, don’t go into the woods okay?” Johnny patted the boy’s head, the dinner was classic knife-cut noodles with kimchi, a lot of side dishes and braised pork. They ate plentifully as Hermes kids explored the mini camp, four kids were sent, Jisung carrying the signal fire in case trouble comes. 

“I’m gonna use the restroom” Soodam excused herself after finishing her dinner.

“So for the first night, Hyuck, Jae and I will stay up as watchers, tomorrow the four of you and then a cycle, good?” Johnny told everyone. They barely finished their dinner when Soodam screamed at the top of her lungs, the three quickly ran to her, the four instructed everyone to retreat inside the cabin, guarding the camp.

“What happened?” Johnny quickly opened the door to the showers

“There’s a bug!!” she screamed, Hyuck sighed, stepping on the insect. 

“False alarm, it’s just a bug” Johnny and the two went back to the cabins, Hermes kids were quickly asked to return so they can prepare for bed, Eros made a quick visit to check on everyone, maintaining his Kim Rowoon image to not blind the campers when he combusts in gold. 

“I really smell something fishy in the air, keep an eye out” he told Jaehyun as they strolled around to patrol.

“Maybe take a shower?” Jaehyun poked his cheek.

“You brat” he chuckled, Chiron was supposed to return the next day with some news from Olympus.

Eros returned to the big house, leaving the three on patrol, they had different posts, Hyuck can barely keep his eyes open so Johnny decided to let the younger one sleep. “You okay?” Johnny sat next to Jaehyun, away from the bonfire. “You know that shit is small but it still scares me” he pointed at the bonfire, frowning. “Don’t look, silly” Johnny covered his eyes teasingly “Haha, really funny Suh” the younger rolled his eyes “Have we met before? Like before all this camp thing? You really look familiar” Johnny cupped his cheeks, squishing his face as he chuckles. “Stop bullying my cheeks, the hell Suh” Jaehyun had to pinch the older’s cheeks as well until a cough from behind them pulled the two apart.

“I had to pee and you two are being lovey dovey instead of guarding our safety, I am attacked” Taeyong chuckled, Johnny brushing him off

“Not my fault that Mr. Jeong Yuno’s cheeks are fluffy”

“Are you calling me chubby?”

“I did not say that”

Taeyong rolled his eyes and made his way to pee. With flushed ears, Jaehyun decided to roam around and patrol the area. It wasn’t until dawn that he returned to the mini camp. They had their meals packed and delivered. Chiron returned and called for a camp meeting in the amphitheater. Seungcheol was the one to deliver the news to the kids of the filter camp.

“Olympians have opened up about letting the Norse kids stay for a while, apparently there’s a coup in your turf, apparently the twenty kids who were looking for you was a hoax, they only allowed your sister and the two, but that Jiyong kid lied and came here with his squad, any Norse kid found is considered a threat since they’re just a bunch of thugs after your head, we have you guys under our care” Seungcheol patted Jaehyun’s back.

“They also agreed about this filter camp, so far only Korean camps are affected since as Intel said, the Norse are only after you and the activity was last detected in Pyongyang a few years ago, just keep your guards up, you guys are the best of best in the camp, be mindful and call for back-up in any case”

Seungcheol left after explaining, there was quite a tension, Taeyong tried to lighten up the mood, there is clearly something wrong, When night came, Ryujin had an upset stomach so Jaehyun volunteered to patrol for her, they were four, guarding each side of the camps. Jisung and three other campers just returned back to camp from their meal delivery, everyone ate and went to bed as instructed. What surprised them was Yeri running back to his direction, he was patrolling the path between two camps. “Oppa! Jisung hasn’t returned!” She ran into Jaehyun, Jaehyun immediately took his sword out “Yeri stay with me, don’t go back to camp” Jaehyun knew he should call for back-up, but he should contain it first before letting the others know.

“Stay quiet, stay in the filter camp and I’ll look for Jisung myself, okay?” The others were on patrol.

“Shit” Jaehyun opened the cabin door and Jisoo was nowhere.

“Yeri, get inside the cabin, look after them, I’m going to look for Jisung” he instructed, the younger nodded and stayed inside as Jaehyun went for the stream. 

Jisoo sat by the water, next to her was Jisung lying on the ground. “I’ve been waiting” she murmured before turning to Jaehyun with an innocent smile. “Why do you always have to use people to get to me?” Jaehyun asked her, holding his sword tightly “You killed Lalisa here, right? You made the girls upset, Jiyong oppa is very upset” she grinned “I won’t hesitate to kill you, you know that right?” Jaehyun walked closer to her. “If you get closer, I will kill the boy” she smiled, pointing her sword on Jisung’s neck. “What the hell do you want?” he dropped his sword “Oh gosh, THE Jeong Yuno is actually lowering his weapon for a Greek?” she chuckled “I just want you to come with me, so Jiyong oppa can really kill you mercilessly like how you did to Lisa” she smirked, Jaehyun sighed and nodded “Let him go now” he kicked his sword away, Jisoo gladly took his weapon.

“Good boy” she walked a few feet away when Jaehyun quickly disarmed her, knocking the weapon out of her hands.

“You little” what he did not expect was a blowtorch, nearly burning his face, he stumbled down, she quickly burned the grass, creating a barrier between them. 

“Fuck this” Jaehyun had no weapon and he’s up against an element he’s afraid of, he was nearly giving up when a signalfire lit up the sky, Jisung with his eyes barely open, shot the signal fire.

“A little daredevil!” Jisoo stabbed Jisung, the younger cried out, Jaehyun snapped, he watched as Jisung, his beloved Jisung, was stabbed by the witch, two times, three times, maybe four.

The temperature dropped within a second, Jisung cried out in pain, rolling to his side, Jisoo looked alarmed and was ready to escape, Jaehyun dashed straight to her, holding her by her neck, she also stabbed Jaehyun but the boy didn’t look bothered, she felt her neck burn, as ice pierced her flesh, she was pinned on a tree, it felt like a frostbite, starting from her fingertips until the sharp and cold feeling filled her body, it was as if death by getting stuck inside a freezer. “Y-Yuno...y-you’re a monster” she coughed, holding onto her last deep breaths before the cold consumed her.

“Jaehyun, enough” Eros laid his hand on the boy’s nape, the warmth of the god’s hand snapped him out “You’re hurt, Jisung will be fine, that’s enough” 

“Huh” he stared at the rapier stuck on his arm that was holding an ice cold girl. 

“It’s okay, it’s okay” Eros whispered, only a god can even touch that burning ice skin, Eros successfully pulled the younger away, the rapier gone in an instant, he was bleeding but so was Jisung.

“He’ll be okay, please calm down” Eros held him as he tried to get to Jisung, he can’t touch anyone right now, his flesh is literally a burning ice.

“Hyung?” Jisung coughed, Haechan was giving first aid as the other campers were on their way to take Jisung to the infirmary.

“Jisungie…” Jaehyun reached his hand out, the younger smiled and tried to raise his hand “I’m glad you’re fine, hnng, don’t leave us” 

Johnny punched the tree where Jisoo was pinned to death. “Bury the body before the others get here, it’s an order” Eros told Johnny, when Jaehyun calmed down, he couldn’t even make any eye contact to anyone as he went to the infirmary, it’s not like it’s the first time he killed someone, it’s that he let her hurt Jisung badly, the boy had four stab wounds and a minute late, the boy would be dead by now. The dawn came and Johnny went to the infirmary

“Jae, are you okay?” the older asked him

“I’m sorry, I let them hurt Jisung”

“No, it’s not your fault silly, I am thankful that you saved Jisung, one more stab and our boy wouldn’t make it, he is hurt yes, it’s part of being Greek, he will have his battle scars, protecting the camp” Johnny patted his head, the older looked stressed

“I think I should really leave, finish everything, it’s not fair that I’m putting your lives in danger” 

“Hey, we are your family now, don’t let this incident change you, Jisung will be okay, you will be okay” 

Jaehyun held Jisung’s hand, the younger slept deeply as he was on heavy dose of ambrosia and nectar for fast recovery, Wendy sighed “Stop showing up here Jaehyun, please try to not get hurt” the girl chuckled, treating his wound, Johnny chuckled as well. “Our brother here really likes getting in trouble” Johnny patted Jaehyun’s nape. They were trying to make him feel better, but Jaehyun has had enough of it.

**Author's Note:**

> You can contact me on Twt: @john4jae uwu


End file.
